


Steve Rogers - Captain America FanFiction: Life after you

by ScorpyR



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dangerously in love, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, SHIELD, Science Experiments, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Understanding, Wakanda (Marvel), steve rogers - Freeform, super power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpyR/pseuds/ScorpyR
Summary: This is a fanfiction about a girl named Angel with unknown special powers that fell in love with Captain America. She was a victim in Hydra's hands and Steve was the one who got her back to the world. And she did the same for him.Then he made a terrible mistake that led to her downfall.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Angel.  
At the moment I am a 24 years old woman. If you look at me I look completely normal. But you’re wrong. So, let me first tell you the story of my life.

When I was born I was covered with some kind of white viscous shell. Doctors didn’t know what it was and they kept me with them to study my condition. I was just a newborn when powerful people started to have interest in me. My parents fought hard to keep it out of the papers, away from the world's' eyes and, mainly, out of the government. But you know how things work, right? They always know.

The “normal doctors” didn’t know what that shell was. I put this quotation marks because the government sent other doctors, or scientists with another kind of knowledge to do research on me. They were this secret organization, a special law-enforcement, called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, aka SHIELD. For what I know, they are the good ones and are specialized in this kind of… cases. What they didn’t know is that those scientists weren’t loyal to them. They were part of this other secret organization called Hydra, that longed for world domination and they are known for illegal experiments on human beings. The stories I heard about them were nothing compared to what they did to me. They held me captive in a secret building, hidden until SHIELD rescued me. They made me horrible things over 10 years, things that I am not ready to tell you yet, but 14 years later I still have nightmares about it.

SHIELD saved me, gave me refuge, helped me and put me in those witness protection programs along with my parents. For 14 years I've been known as Carla Munks, but my identity would be revealed sooner than I expected. But, as crazy as it seems, they sent me to New York. Yes, the big city, with lots and lots of people and where HYDRA could easily find me. But the thing is, all these years I was safe. No incidents, no more experimentations on me, no more pain.

Until that day. The day that led me right now, at this moment, where all fell apart. Where I couldn't move and where I hear the love of my life asking me to wake up.

I was turning 18 years old. Yes, the adult age. Where I would be an independent young woman and I could do whatever I want… Yeah, right. The lie they tell us our whole lives and then when we turn 18 and we realize we’re still the same. Anyways, after turning 18 I started feeling odd… I really never got sick since childhood. No fever, no constipation, nothing. But that week I felt hot, I sweat a lot, I had more nightmares than usual and I was having this kind of force attacks. Let me explain you with some examples. My mom has an old car. Really, a classic… a rusty addled classic car. She was yelling for my father to help her open her door because it was stuck. My father tried in every way possible but it didn’t open… It didn’t even move. So, I was laughing hard at the faces he made when he was pulling it, and at the way his face turned red with all the effort. I mocked him saying that probably they were getting too old and their vitality was fading away. So, my father, kinda pissed off, told me to try myself. Their funeral... I laughed nervously when I put my hand on the door handle and pulled it. The door immediately opened, was ripped off of the car and flew a few meters behind me. We looked at each other, open mouths, but voiceless. I looked at my hands, looked at my parents and say “Ops?” and then everything went black and I drifted into an unconscious state.

I woke up almost immediately, or at least it seemed it was instantly, but I was already on my bed and my parents were worried sick by my side. They said I was out for half an hour and that I kept talking strange things in a strange dialect. Of course, I mocked them and said I was possessed but they were not delighted by my dark humor.  
\- We need to call them. - I heard my mother say.  
\- No. We can’t. You know the rules. - My father interrupted her abruptly.  
\- But this is an emergency. - My mother implored.

My father opened his mouth to yell at her but I talked louder:  
\- I’m fine. I feel fine. There’s no need to call anyone. Please. I just… I need to eat something. I’m starving.  
\- Yes yes… I’ll make us a proper snack. - My father said immediately.

They help me get out of bed and head for the kitchen where my mother started to do some pancakes and some toasts. My father made orange juice and set the table. When the snacks were ready I started to eat them like an animal. Really, with crumbs falling from the corner of my lips and all, and mouth filled with food. My parents looked at me curiously, but I stopped chewing, put the food on the left side of my mouth and asked:  
\- What?

They didn’t say anything so I proceeded to eat. My father went to the bathroom and I was alone with my mother now. She prevailed quiet until she tried to open the jelly jar.  
\- Damn it. I don’t know who designed these things. It must have been a very obtuse man.  
\- Let me try. - I giggled and she handed me the jar.

I took the jar in my hands and began to untwist its cap. As soon as I made a little effort it broke into small glass pieces making several cuts in my hand. I began to bleed a lot but it was mixing with the jelly spread all over my lap. My mother cried for my father. She forced me to the dishwasher and opened the cold water, putting my hands under it, washing off the blood.  
\- There honey. It happens, don’t worry… - My father said to me under the fury look of my mother.  
\- I don’t know what’s happening. I’m weirder than usual.  
\- No. It's okay baby… - My father told me quietly.  
\- No, it’s not Jeff and you know it. - My mother scolded my father.  
\- You don’t wanna begin this conversation, do you? - My father roared at her.  
\- You seem like you don’t care. You know about her condition and you try to close your eyes, but you know something is changing.  
\- I don’t care? I DON’T CARE? DON’T YOU TELL…  
\- SHUT UP YOU BOTH. - I yelled and closed the water tap with such force that it broke and the water started coming out as if it was a fountain.

They were speechless and bewildered and I was too, but I didn’t care. I just grabbed some cloth that was on the table, put it around my hand to stop the bleeding, grabbed some money that was on the balcony and got out of the kitchen through a door which led to a back garden. But I closed the door with so much velocity that it broke the square glasses into tiny pieces. I stopped for a second, feeling guilty but I ran away from my house anyway.

I went to the bus station and fortuitously, there was a BUS passing by. I nodded it to stop and I headed for the center of New York. I wanted to get out of the house and be encircled by strange people that didn’t know any of my weirdness.

When I arrived at Times Square I started to calm down. All of the noises and the movement made me feel safe, but only until I feel someone watching me. I kept seeing the same men in black suits looking at me and then deflecting their gaze to somewhere else. They were walking a few meters behind me and I kept looking over my shoulders. When I was sure they were indeed following me, my head started to race with thoughts about HYDRA chasing me again or someone who wish me bad. So I started to run. I ran as fast as I could and they started to run after me. I was crashing into people who were walking on the street, but I was keeping my distance while my stalkers were trying to dodge those same people. My heart was beating hard, my breathing was heavy, I felt my head boiling and I got sweat all over me. “No. Not now. Keep running.” I thought to myself. “They can’t get to me. Don’t faint. Don’t faint. Don’t faint.”. This was actually working, I was feeling better, but what I didn’t know is that I was out of the sidewalk and was crossing a street full of cars. When I was snapped out to the real world I saw the light. The light of the truck that was heading in my direction, its tires were squeaking as the driver tried to brake. People were screaming for me to get out of the street and the 2 men were standing in the middle of the crowd watching me. All of this was processed in my mind in a second before I crouched and put my hands on my head waiting for the impact.

My whole body trembled and I felt tears stream down my face. I was forcing my hands in my head as if it would protect me from the truck that was coming. I don’t know how long I was in that position, but I realized that the truck was taking longer than it should have. Then I opened my eyes and saw it... The truck was standing, its rear raised in the air as if some invisible force was holding it.

I was stunned, open-mouthed and paralyzed when I saw the truck, but suddenly I started to hear police sirens and I started to run. When I did, the truck returned to the ground with a loud crash that made people start screaming and running. I also started running away from the police cars, but I kept running in the middle of the road. The cars kept coming toward me, but I couldn’t see them because of the tears that clouded my vision. However, these cars were automatically diverted from my path by an invisible force. I didn’t have the time to process what was happening, but, what the fuck was happening?

Eventually, I found myself surrounded by police cars, with blue and red lights flashing and the sirens so loud they deafened the deaf. The police officers stopped abruptly their cars, got out of them and kneeled behind its doors holding their guns at me.  
\- Lay on the floor and put your hands behind your back.  
\- Stop. Please. I didn’t do anything. - I was now crying so hard and all I could think were my parents.  
\- Miss, do as I told and no one gets hurt. - Another officer yelled.  
\- No. Not again. - I whispered to myself.  
\- Miss, I won’t say it again.

When I looked around I saw not only the police cars but also the crowd surrounding me, with cellphones pointed at me, with flashlights on, meaning they were filming me. I was breathing heavily and I closed my eyes hoping it was just a dream. 

I heard the policeman talking again something about shooting me if I didn’t lay on the floor but then I heard tires squeaking and I saw 5 black vans stopping near the police cars. There were more black-suited men coming out of them and heading in our direction. One of them, a bald one, showed some kind of badge or identification and the police started to retreat.

Then that man came in my direction, approaching me slowly but not slowing down as he gets to me. He got close and whispered.  
\- I’m Agent Phill Coulson, I’m with SHIELD. You’re safe now.  
\- SHIELD? You mean HYDRA.  
\- We’re the good guys. We want to help you.  
\- You did nothing but destroy my childhood and you want me to trust SHIELD?  
\- That or I can let this cops take you in and make you the freak of the year on the newspaper. - He looked around to the crowd that was watching us attentively.  
\- That’s emotional blackmail, you know that?  
\- Whatever is necessary to make you come with us peacefully.

I eyed him carefully and I nodded slightly but then I asked him:  
\- What about my parents? They must be worried sick about me!  
\- We already talked with Mr. and Mrs. Silva. They are waiting for you at SHIELD’s headquarters. 

With no more questions, I entered the black car with him along with the other agents. Agent Coulson didn’t say a word until he saw a tear streaming down my face.  
\- I know this must be scary. All these years we kept an eye on you and we really can’t understand what you are.  
\- What do you mean, what I am?  
\- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. In my head, my speech would be more caring, but the words that come out of my mouth lack kindness. I meant you’re special. In more than one way. Your powers, the source of them, we can’t understand.  
\- Me neither. My parents are normal, I am normal. Well, not really. But I am a human being. I just… am like this.  
\- What kind of powers did you experience so far?  
\- Hum, I broke things easily…  
\- I call that clumsiness, not really a superpower. - He smiled slightly at me and I smiled back.  
\- Also, but not like that. Ever since I turned 18 I started to feel different… And I noticed my strength increasing very oddly. I broke my mom’s car door. - He smiled again - my shower door, my stairs’ handrail from my house, the dining room table when I leaned on it, my kitchen’ back door… do I have to go on?  
\- No. I think I understood the gravity of the clumsiness. - He smiled at me. - What about the truck?  
\- Oh, I don’t know about that. I just ducked and it flew. I didn’t do anything.  
\- And what about the others cars on the road?  
\- Look, I don’t know ok? It just happened.  
\- Ok… Angel, I don’t want to be a pain in the ass but I need to know everything so I can help you. I know your parents and I know they love you very much and they want the best for you. I promised them I would protect you, but I need you to cooperate.

I looked at him and I wiped my tears away and started to tell him about the way I have been feeling, the sweat, the nightmares, the dizziness… He wrote down everything in his tablet and told me he would personally take care of my case.

When we got out of the car, we were at this small air force base, full of planes and mini jets. There was some military personal busy working on their chores. I saw Agent Coulson talking with some of them and then he called me. I followed him through some doors and I saw my parents sitting in a round wood table along with a big black man. I didn’t look very well at him, but he seemed like he was wearing an eye-patch. My parents ran toward me to hug me and plant kisses in my face asking me if I was ok.  
\- I’m sorry for running away… I’m sorry for this mess.  
\- It’s ok honey. You’re ok now. They’re here to help.  
\- Indeed we are. - The black man approached me. - I already filled your parents with information and they agreed it was the best for you.

I looked at my parents confused with their sad expressions and asked who that man was and what was about to happen.  
\- I am the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury. You, Angel, are a 0-8-4, a being or an unknown object. We sent a team to determine if you’re a threat or not.  
\- Am I a threat then?  
\- That’s what we’re about to find out.  
\- What is happening to me?  
\- We’ll have time to find out… Say goodbye to your parents, we need to go.  
\- What??? What do you mean goodbye? Go where?  
\- Honey look at me. - My father grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. - I know these men. They will help you. It won’t be like the previous help. They will take care of you. You’ll know more about your powers and how to control them.  
\- No…  
\- Baby girl. - My mother was talking too. - This is for the best. The police would arrest you and lock you away or would do experiments on you. These men won’t. They will help you with your powers. They did it before.  
\- No…  
\- You are strong and we are proud of you. Everything is going to be alright.  
\- NO!!! - I screamed so loud and at the same time the wood table flipped over with a loud noise, making the agents point their weapons at me. The director gestured them to stand down and they did as told. - I won’t be alone again! I WON’T BE YOUR LAB RAT AGAIN. - I pointed at the black man.  
\- I assure you, you won’t. As soon as you discover your powers and managed to control them, you’ll have a choice to get back to your life.

I looked at him, not knowing if I could trust his words, but my parents told me that I would be in good hands. After much persistence, I finally gave in and agreed to stay. The part of the farewell was more complicated and I felt a lump in the throat when I saw them to leave the door, knowing full well that could be the last time that saw them.

As I turned to speak to the director, Agent Coulson entered the room.  
\- I see you had a great entry show.  
\- I told you. It wasn’t clumsiness. - I pointed at the table and turned to the director. - I’m really sorry about the table. I would turn it around if I could but, these powers only seem to work when I don’t want them to...

I think I almost saw a smile on his face but that impression fade away almost immediately when he spoke:  
\- Finally. This is agent Romanoff, she’ll be your company for a while, I need to have a meeting with agent Coulson and you need to eat. It’s gonna be a long trip.

I looked at the red-haired woman. She was gorgeous and was smiling at me. That was a genuine smile. She approached me and put a hand on my shoulder:  
\- Come. We have all the goodies in the kitchen. - And she guided me to the kitchen, filling me in about everything about SHIELD, about her colleagues and told me not to resent the director’s grumpiness.

Meanwhile in the meeting room and after some agents put the table in its place, the director and Agent Coulson were talking about me. The director wanted to put me with the scientists and to test me before some training sessions but Agent Coulson didn’t agree.  
\- Sir, with all due respect, I don’t think you’ll win the girl that way. She already suffered because of HYDRA.  
\- Exactly, HYDRA, not SHIELD.  
\- It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t trust us… Look, I took some notes while we were driving here. I made her a psychological examination without her knowing. This girl is very emotional. That’s how you get to her. You have to make her feel home. She needs a family here, not men in white gowns inserting needles on her.  
\- What do you suggest then?  
\- Put her in the Index and in the Avengers Initiative.  
\- Are you out of your mind?  
\- Probably. 

Nick Fury was a hard man. He didn’t trust almost anyone. Except for Coulson. He trusted him his own life and he was never disappointed. After some time of deadly silence, walking around and thinking, the director finally spoke:  
\- And what are you thinking?  
\- I already have here a dossier with all the plans. I, myself will be responsible for her. And I think this would be a good job for Captain Rogers. He is the sentimental one.  
\- You know what that means right? Anything she does will be your responsibility.  
\- I’m aware of that.  
\- Pffff… You’re fond of the girl, aren’t you?  
\- Sir, I made a promise. And, yes, she’s quite unique.  
\- Very well then. Do what you have to do. I want full reports frequently.  
\- Thank you, Sir.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after I ate and had a chit chat talk with agent Romanoff, or Natasha as she told me, agent Coulson called us to leave. We got on a car drive for almost half an hour until we arrived at a huge facility. When we got out of the car agent Coulson told me:  
\- Look, this is the first thing we need to do. Don’t be scared, we’re gonna do some medical examinations. The normal ones. Take a few vials of blood, hear your heartbeat, an effort trial, and others. We’ll be out in 15 minutes. Do you trust me?  
\- I’m still working on that.

He smiled at me and I followed him hesitantly, but it was like he said. It was a regular medical examination, I didn’t feel a Lab Rat like before. But anyhow I felt weird because of the doctors. Men in white gowns make me tremble with past memories.  
\- So, what’s next?  
\- You’re gonna meet some people. They can help you. They have their missions, nothing to do with you, but they are a team… Well, not yet, but they’re working on that. I think this might work. They can help us.  
\- Who are those people?

We went to the car and drove back to New York. Agent Coulson took his tablet and started to show me some images:  
\- There was an idea called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of extraordinary people, to see if they could become something more. A team of the ablest individuals to defend Earth from imminent global threats. They operate as a response team to said threats which are too great for human forces to handle.  
\- Who are they?  
\- There is Natasha Romanoff, a former Russian assassin, the best of all. Hawkeye, with archery skills. Tony Stark, the known Ironman. Dr. Bruce Banner, or the Hulk. And Steve Rogers, the Captain America.

I was mouth-open staring at him, frozen in time.  
\- Tell me again why do I fit in?  
\- They have the tools and the intelligence to find out more about your powers and they are good people, you’ll fit right in.  
\- I don’t know about that.  
\- You’ll see, you’ll see. We’re about to meet some of them. They are on a mission right now, so you’ll just meet Pepper and hopefully, we’ll be able to catch Tony. He should be going to Germany right now.

When we got out of the car we were right under the big Tony Stark tower in New York. I had to lean my head back to be able to see at the top of it. It was kind of a rainy day so I was getting soaked. The way the droplets fell and felt on my skin made me relax, close my eyes, take a deep breath and then I followed agent Coulson through the big entry doors. The receptionist didn’t even ask us our IDs, she must have been waiting for us already. Maybe they talked about me, maybe they knew who I was. 

We entered the elevator and agent Coulson pushed the last floor button and entered a key in a keyhole. Meanwhile, the thoughts about meeting that team were hovering in my head but they were interrupted when I glanced at the newspaper one of the men of the elevator was reading. Something caught my attention when I read “Unknown creature with powers attacks New York” and saw pictures of me. I gasped, grabbed the newspaper from the man’ hands and read the text. The man exited the elevator shocked by my attitude but I didn’t even look at him.  
\- No no no no. This is bad.  
\- Don’t worry about that. They just want to sell.  
\- Yeah, you say that because it’s not you that they’re calling a freak. I wonder what they’re writing on the internet. HUH, this is bullshit. - I leaned against the elevator wall, head down, tears already forming in my eyes and the newspaper was hanging in one of my hands after I read a few lines of the new.

Coulson was about to say something when the elevator made a “PING” sound, indicating we were in the last floor. I heard a male voice in the intercom.  
\- Good afternoon Agent Phillip Coulson, Miss Angelina Silva. Should I tell Mr. Stark you have arrived?  
\- Yes please, Jarvis. - He turned to me. - Jarvis is Stark’s AI self-assistant, very useful and very powerful. You’ll like him. Oh Stark, Pepper. This is Angel.  
\- Hello kid. - Tony Stark greeted me first.

I nodded and said a quiet “Hi”. Pepper looked at me a concerned look, looked to my hands where the newspaper was hanging and looked back at me.  
\- Come. You’re soaked wet, you’re gonna get sick. I’ll show you your room.  
\- My room?  
\- Of course. You didn’t think we would let you sleep on the sofa, did you?

I smiled at her and she put a hand on my shoulder and showed me the way to my new room. We just needed to go through a door and a corridor and we were in front of my bedroom door.  
\- I decorated it myself. I wanted you to feel comfortable. I hope you like.

It was a simple white room, with a king-sized bed, with white sheets and lots and lots of pillows. The furniture was black and white, with two bedside tables, a big closet, and a desk. There was also this white door that led to a full bathroom, with a huge bathtub.  
\- Is this for me?  
\- Yes. Do you like it?  
\- I love it!

When she saw the sad look on my face she asked me if I was ok but I nodded “No”:  
\- I’m scared. My parents are away and… I don’t have any clothes with me…  
\- Don’t worry about that. The closet is full of closes for your size, I hope you like them. And you’re in good hands. I won’t let anything happen to you.  
\- Thank you Miss Pots. - I couldn’t believe the kindness of this woman. Maybe this won’t be bad after all. Maybe for the first time in my life, I could make some friends.  
\- Please, call me Pepper. Take a shower, get dressed and come to the living room so we can talk about what’s next. Take your time, Angel.

I agreed and she left the room. I opened the hot water and let it fall into the tub while I dropped my soaked clothes on the floor. The hotness of the water provoked some shivers down my spine. I was cold and it was like a very well needed embrace. I let myself sink into the water, covering all of my naked body until the tip of my nose. Underwater everything seemed so much quieter, so soft. I closed my eyes for a moment, holding my breath and calming down my fast heartbeat. I could almost fall asleep. All the emotions, all the worries were gone for a moment there and I wanted to enjoy it. But I knew I had to finish my shower eventually, so did it soon after and went to the closet. I looked at all of the beautiful clothes. “This woman has her taste on point…. I wonder what she sees on Tony Stark” I thought and then cursed myself for being mean.

When I was ready, I got out of the room and went to the living room finding Tony, Pepper and agent Coulson waiting for me. It was Coulson the first to talk:  
\- So, I already gave them the schedules I made for you. I hope you like them.  
\- So what’s gonna be like? I’ll be stuck here and look like I’m free anyway?  
\- It’s not like that. You’l… - Coulson answered me but I interrupted him.  
\- Can I go outside alone, then?  
\- It’s better for everyone if you stay here until you learn to control your powers.  
\- Yeah, cause I’m a freak and I am a dangerous person.  
\- No, and yes. Do you care about those shitty newspapers? They think they know everything but they don’t. You’re not a freak. And yes, you are dangerous now. If you learn to control your powers, imagine the good you could do for the world. - It was Tony turn to speak.  
\- I don’t know about that…  
\- You wanna find out?

I looked at him, eyed him carefully, raised an eyebrow and finally nodded "Yes".


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like a kid in school. I even had homework to do. Something you might think it’s stupid but it turned out to be a great way. I had to learn to meditate. There was this guy that tried to teach me. I was supposed to concentrate, to achieve a state of mental and emotional peace. He said only this way I could learn what triggers my powers.

At first, I would mock this lessons but then I felt it. That inner peace, that liberation from your own mind. I felt floating, like I was above the clouds, about the noise, above madness. I could feel every single piece of my body, every fluid, and every heartbeat and then I saw it. The essence of my body, some white light full of power… Beautiful really. I opened my eyes amazed by what I just saw and my teacher smiled at me and said:  
\- My job is almost done here. You found it. Now you use, control it.  
\- I don’t know how…  
\- You will. You need to control your emotions. People usually think their emotions make them weak. But people are stronger when they feel, whether is love, hate, peace, rage… It doesn’t matter. You just need to accept the power you have, feel the emotions and use them in your advantage.

I nodded as if I understood what he said, but really, I didn’t. Ok, I get that emotions make you stronger but… how the hell am I supposed to do something with that? He told me to get back to my inner essence and focus on it. I did as he said and after a few tries, I managed to do that just fine.  
\- Now, you need to think about something that triggers emotions inside you. Whether it’s good or bad. A memory, a thought… anything. And then, try to levitate this feather. - He put a white feather in front of me, on the floor.

I tried to think about my parents, how I missed them, but nothing happened. I thought about good childhood memories, my beach vacations, but nope, nothing yet. I started to feel something glowing inside, some kind of warmness when I remembered about my terrifying childhood, being a lab rat for HYDRA. I thought about how scared I was when SHIELD got to me a few days ago and how I’m gonna have a different life from that moment until the rest of my life. I opened my eyes and looked at the feather, focusing on it. Nothing happened so I tried harder and thought about that time when a HYDRA agent hit me with a baseball bat and bathed me with pressure water. That’s when the feather moved a little from the ground and then fell again.

The next days I tried to master the lifting feather and I did it in three days. After that I tried to levitate other things, starting from small and light objects to big and heavy. I could lift them, move them and put them down peacefully, without any damage.

The next step was to control elements: water, fire, air, and earth. First earth, then air, then water and finally fire. The last one was the hardest. I had to make fire out of nothing as I did with water, but the fire was harder… It was heavier on my mind and the first times I tried it I had a huge headache.

After some more time, I was able to ignite candles without even look at them. I just needed to concentrate, feel my surrounding area and things just happened.

Every now and then I would talk with Agent Coulson about my progress and I could tell he was proud of me. But one day he didn’t check in with me, and the next day and the next one. I thought that maybe he was busy in other missions so I didn’t ask anything. 

I was following the news every day and I read something about an attack on Germany by a strange man and that Captain America and Ironman were there, fighting him. I also heard about some guy named Thor, a god from Asgard…? What the hell was I reading? I put the paper down and I crumpled it, throwing it through the air into the trash bin.

After days training, I finally got out of the Stark Tower and went to Fury for an assessment. He wasn’t very far from the tower, but it was enough for me to be happy about being outside. Fury was a hard man. But I guess in his position, he has to be. He already knew about my progress and about what I was able to do, but he told me I should be tested on the field. Only in real life situations, I could really prove that I was in control.

So he sent me to help the Avengers with their mission. Apparently, everything we read about Gods and Mythical beings is kinda true. Apparently, what I read in the newspaper was actually real. _That's a first_ There was a fight between the gods here on earth and Thor was our ally.

I went to a huge plane with Coulson. I eventually got to talk to him, after days of not knowing anything about him.  
\- So, what’s my mission, Agent Coulson?  
\- Well, your first assignment is to stop calling me agent Coulson and call me by my first name. Phill. - I smiled at him and he smiled back, his deep blue eyes shining for me. - Then, you’ll do what you’re commanded. Steve will be responsible for you, as I am. He will be your mentor through the missions.  
\- Steve Rogers? As Captain America? - I sound too excited for my taste.  
\- Yes. The one and only. I think this will be good for both of you. You need someone that thinks with his heart and Steve needs someone by his side to show him how life can be right now. And I think you’re the one to do that. So your mission is also to help Steve adapt to this era. Understood?  
\- Well… I did understand. I just don’t know how I’ll do it.  
\- Don’t worry. You’re a smart young woman. You’ll do just fine.

Before I could answer we were informed we arrived. But when I got out of the plane, I was still up in the air, on a much bigger plane. Natasha was there smiling at me and there was someone by her side. I could swear I know that man.  
\- Well, look who decided to show up. Still clumsy? - She hugged me and introduced me to Dr. Bruce Banner. That’s why I knew him. He is the Hulk. He was all over the news. - Now, let’s meet the rest of the team. We’re in the middle of something big. I’ll explain it to you.

Before we entered a big control room, full of agents and computers and screens, Nat told me everything about Loki and Thor and Asgard. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming, but that’s when I saw him. Captain America. Steve Rogers. And my mentor.

He was wearing a grey shirt, denim, black Nikes, and a black leather jacket. Even though he was dressed, I could see his muscles stretching his clothes. His blonde hair was short and there was no bear on his face. His eyes locked with mine as I got inside the control room while he was talking to Phill. I think I saw a small smile forming on his lips but he diverted his attention to Fury that was now talking.  
\- This is Angelina Silva. She has various kinds of powers and she has been training them. Now we need to test her in real life events. Thor, what can you tell us about your brother?

Thank god he moved on from the introduction talk to the mission. I heard everything Thor told us and for what I could tell, he loves his brother too much and believes that is still some good in him. Maybe they could use that. If he’s full with rage. Maybe they should play with that. What I didn’t know is that I was thinking out loud and they were now looking at me.  
\- So, you’re saying we should manipulate him with sentiments? - Fury asked but I just nodded. - Agent Romanoff, you’re up.  
\- Sir. With all due respect, maybe Angelina could go. Maybe we could see what she’s capable of. - Steve Rogers was talking and I could feel my heart racing. _Odd._

Fury thought for a minute and nodded and before I knew it, Steve was telling me to go with him, so I followed him.  
\- I want to see how you can handle a stressful situation. And, trust me, Loki is going to stress you easily.  
\- Is he that bad? - I questioned innocently. Steve laughed.  
\- The worst. This is it. He is inside this room. Good luck Angelina. I’ll be waiting here. And I’ll be hearing everything. - He pointed to his earpiece and gave me one. - I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not even a god. You’re safe.

I smiled to him, turned around and before I open the doors, I looked into Steve’s eyes and said: “I don’t like Angelina. Call me Angel, my parent’s nickname for me.” And then I closed the doors behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a huge glass cell and a man sitting inside. He was actually gorgeous. He was looking at me with a mocking expression but I ignored him and walked toward the glass. I heard Nat in my earpiece “Don’t get too close,” and I stopped, sat on the stairs that led to his cell and sighed.  
\- Hi Loki. - He didn’t say a word and he just lifted an eyebrow. - I don’t know what I’m doing here really, nor what to expect. But I talked with your brother and he has a message from your mother. - I could see his eyes blink more than he should so I realized his mother means something to him. - She wants for you to know that no matter what, she’ll love you and you’ll always be her baby boy. - I sighed, frustrated by not being able to hear a word from his mouth and got up to leave. - I wished my mother could tell me that right now. Gods know how much I miss her. - And then I turned my back to exit the room.  
\- Thank you for the message... - He hesitated for a moment, but then he proceeded to talk. - I apologize if I’m wrong, but I sense this is not your place. You don’t belong here, do you?  
\- No. At least not yet. - I heard Natasha saying not to give him much information, but I ignored her. - How do you know?  
\- Because you are not hostile. You're not a danger to me. Yet, you do not fear me. - He got up from the bench and walked closer to the glass, so as I did. - Haven’t you heard about the destruction I made? Haven’t my brother told you yet?  
\- Yes. So what? - He blinked with confusion but didn’t answer. - One of the last times I read the newspaper I was called a freak. So I don’t care about what they tell about you. And as for your brother, he keeps defending you, and I want to know why.  
\- He is has a soft heart. Not suitable for a future king. - He looked to the camera as if he was talking to Thor.  
\- That's what triggers you, isn’t it? He’s to be king and your not.

Loki punched the glass and I jumped back, startled, but I relaxed immediately as I realized the glass didn’t break. I got closer to the cell, examining him better. He was smirking at me, but his eyes were dark with danger. However, I tried not to fear him.  
\- You presume you know me? You think you can manipulate me? You haven't really seen the people I've killed? I tortured them until they beg me to be dead. And even then, I don't kill them, I kept torturing them, crushing them, until the last drop of blood falls on the floor. You don't fear me? You should, because right now I would enjoy doing the same to you.

I turned around processing what he just told me. That's his way to defend himself when he's hurt: to hurt others more. That's not that hard to understand, and after what Thor told me about what Odin did, who could blame him? And they're gods. This is the way they live. We're just mortal humans. And even though it's not our fault, I understand his rage. So I played along and faked my crying and called him a monster. He didn't say a word for some time and then he whispered:  
\- No. They created and brought a monster. I'm a god.

I turned around and somehow his confused expression amused me. This was fun. But I was playing with fire. I grabbed my earpiece, looked to the camera and said out loud:  
\- He aims to unleash the Hulk. Be cautious. - Then I turned to Loki. His disoriented expression still on his face. - Thank you for your cooperation. And no, I really don't think you're a monster. I can only hope you find yourself and get back to your family.

He didn't say a word, so I just made my way out of the room. But right before I opened the doors Loki finally spoke:  
\- I was wrong. You do belong here. And you are dangerous... - He inhaled, looked at me with a more soft expression and said, - I'm impressed.

I just smiled at him, made a little bow with my head (he is a god after all), and then I closed the doors behind me. Steve didn't lie. He was there waiting for me, but he looked amazed or confused, I don't know. After seconds that seemed like an eternity, he spoke to me.  
\- This went way better than I expected. I thought you wouldn't be able to get him to talk, no one else did, besides Fury. That was something, Angel.  
\- That means I passed your first test?  
\- Definitely. - He smiled at me but then he noticed my smile fading away and my expression became serious. - What is it?  
\- Nothing... I just... feel displaced, somehow. - I tried to put in words how I feel since SHIELD rescued me a few weeks ago, but no more words came out of my mouth, only a tear came out of my eye. I thought that he would ignore my outburst but he didn't. He surprised me with his honest words.  
\- I know that feeling. When I woke up from the ice state, I came across a totally different world. Things are far more complicated nowadays. And I still don't know what I'm doing here. I'm trying to find myself, to find my place today, but something is missing. So, I can understand how you really feel. But what I can tell you is that... you're not alone.  
\- Wow... Thank you... That's... Thank you. - That was all I could manage to say, right before we entered a lab, where Tony and Bruce were.

Tony was trying to get some reaction from the Hulk, by poking Bruce with a stick. If that wasn't deadly for everyone on board, I would be laughing, but Tony was reckless, as always. The newspapers weren't lying when they talked about Tony Stark's childish behavior. He really is hard to put up with. Of course, Steve shouted at him for trying to do something stupid. That's when the conversation complicated and almost became a fight. Tony was accusing Fury of hiding import things about that mission, Bruce agreed with him but Steve didn't want anything to do with it. But after some time out of the lab, Steve discovered plans for a weapon made from the energy of the Tesseract. Thor, Natasha, and Fury joined the discussion. Tony looked at me when he was shouting at Steve.  
\- And you? You're so quiet. Did you know anything about this?  
\- Leave the girl alone, Tony. - Steve got in front of me. _Damn the man is big._  
\- Why are you defending Lady Angelina? Isn't she able to defend herself now? - Thor asked Steve. Steve was about to talk but I yelled at them.  
\- I have nothing to do with whatever Fury plans to do. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. So leave me out of your immature discussion. - I turned around, got out of the room and I used my rage and my powers to shut the door closed. I only heard Tony whistling and saying "Damn. remind me not to pick up a fight with the girl ever again" and then they continued their discussion.

I went back to the control room and I sat down on the chair next to the table where the Avengers were sitting before. While I was observing the room I let my thought wander "Is this what they called a Team? Pffff Right." and then, my thoughts were interrupted by explosions and the hell carrier started to shake really violently. "Loki" was my first thought and I ran through the corridors, heading for his cell room. When I opened the doors, I saw Phill pointing a big gun at Loki and threatening him. What happened next I can't explain. I thought I was getting crazy when I saw another Loki, right behind Phill, stabbing him through the heart.  
\- NOOOOO. LOKI, NOOOO!!! - I yelled and Loki looked at me. I tried to approach Phill, but the next thing I knew, Phill shoot his gun and sent Loki through the air. - Phill... Phill, stay with me. Oh god... - I talked to the earpiece. - Loki escaped. He stabbed Agent Coulson, please help. Someone... We're in the cell room. Oh god, Phill, don't leave me here alone. - And in a fraction of second, he stopped breathing and was still. - No... Phill? Phill? - I couldn't stop my tears from falling down as I grabbed him in the shoulders and shook him, wishing it would wake him up. But I couldn't do anything else.

I just stood there, kneeling in front of him, crying at his dead body when I felt two arms lifting me up. Doctors have arrived and were trying to resurrect him. Fury was there too and the arms that were holding me were Steve's. I didn't move when he pulled me into an embrace and I just let the tears flow. That's when we heard that growl. That deadly growl. Hulk was unleashed. Loki did exactly what I expected. If he's not a monster, he really looked like one.

Steve and I ran through the corridors, trying to find Hulk, but Thor was already trying to fight him. Useless effort. Hulk destroyed everything and even charged against me, but I dodge him and conjured something slippery on the ground, where he fell immediately. But that only got him angrier and before I could act he was already running towards me again. Steve showed up at the right moment, threw himself at me and took me out of the Hulk's way. Thor was there again and fought him while we recomposed ourselves.

We didn't have much time, but we stared at each other for some seconds, and I could swear I felt something sparkle there. But before I could say anything, he listens to something in his earpiece and grabbed my hand pulling me again through the corridors. Our hands were connected, fingers intertwined while we ran, in the direction of the control room. Tony was already there. We were under attack from another ship and they needed to secure the engines, otherwise, we would be falling at any minute. I offered my help but Steve told me to stay there and secure the room. And I did as they told me. 

Tears were still running down my face, as I remember Loki stabbing Phill through the heart and his dead body right in front of me. When I was HYDRA's' lab rat, I would be left alone with other kids' dead bodies for days until they clean them up. So that brought me some painful memories that I tried not to think about.

Few enemies tried to attack the control room and I managed to defend it properly. But when Steve and Tony came back, they told me Loki got rid of Thor and Banner fell off the Helie carrier, but Natasha was able to recover Barton. They were all a mess. Mourning Phill, not knowing where their teammates were and losing Loki. Something needed to be done.  
\- Steve, Tony, we need to find Loki before he kills more innocent people. He made this personal when he killed Phill. - I wiped my tears away.  
\- That's not the point-- - Steve answered but Tony interrupted him.  
\- That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?  
\- He wanted to tear us apart. - Steve whispered sadly.  
\- He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen it. - Tony started to ramble alone and something came to my mind.  
\- Stuttgart was just a preview. He won't be content with that. He needs an audience, he needs... flowers, a parade, monuments with his name written in big letters... - Tony got my point.  
\- SON OF A BITCH. - And he stormed out.  
\- Did I lose something? - Steve asked confused, so I explained to him where Loki probably would be. - Damn, why does everybody loves that big ugly building?  
\- Not everybody. - I smiled at him, very weakly and we got out of the Helie carrier and headed for New York.

As we thought, Loki was there. Buildings were on fire, alien creatures were destroying everything and killing anyone in their way, and Loki was at the top of the tower. Whatever I was supposed to do there, I have no idea. But maybe, that was the time for me to use my powers. That's what I did. And I killed every alien creature that I came across. But nothing could prepare me for that big floating thing, that big monster that could haunt me until the end of my days. 

Steve was right by my side when we saw it. Tony was trying to tun away from it, bringing it to our direction.  
\- Well, maybe it's time for me to do something useful, isn't it? - I asked Steve.

He didn't move or talked because I was already running towards the creature, jumping to the top of a car and launching myself in the air, aiming an electricity blast to that monster. It fell hard on the floor, making a cloud of dust and loud noise that echoed through the city.  
\- Nice one kiddo. - I heard Ironman flying by me. I returned to Steve's side while he was killing more aliens.  
\- That was reckless. But it was amazing. You are fantastic. - He turned himself to rip a head off of an alien and turned to me again. I felt my face heating up and turning red with his compliment. _Smoth Angel, smooth._  
\- Thank you, but we need to get to that tower right now. We need to close the portal. Tony. It's your home, go for it. Natasha, find a way to close the portal.

They both went doing their jobs, remaining only me, Thor, Steve, and Hulk. It was Steve time to give orders:  
\- Barton, eyes on everything. Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck portal. Slow them down. You've got lightning. Light the bastards up. - He turned to me. - You and me, we stay here on the ground, fighting here. And Hulk... SMASH.

You should have seen us. Together in sync, fighting against an alien invasion. Who would have thought of that, uh? If I told this to anyone, they would think I'm crazy. Probably I am. But at the end of the day, we managed to save the world. Loki was sent back to Asgard and the Avengers have finally formed a team. And you know what else? I was one of the members.


	5. Chapter 5

The next weeks I was busy studying SHIELD and its laws, training in the Avengers tower with Steve and getting closer to him. Also, I was able to see my parents and tell them how much I missed them. They were ok, and seeing me that well made them relax.

During the next weeks, I would be training all afternoons with Steve, but I would still wake up every morning at 6.30 AM to train alone and, damn, I was getting better and better every day. It seems like I was born to do this. Steve would find me at the gym every morning, but he didn't distract me. He just went to his corner to do his thing against the punching bag. But every now and then I could feel his burning gaze and when I looked at him, he would divert his gaze.

For the first time, we had a free weekend, but since I had nothing better to do on Friday night, I was at the training room, doing some push-ups and beating the punching bag. Even though I was ok, I had friends and my family was fine, my head doesn't stop thinking about HYDRA and about how they ruined my childhood and probably the rest of my life. I wanted to be like other girls, go to school, meet boys, flirt, go shopping with my girlfriends but I couldn't do any of it. Even when I was rescued from HYDRA, my parents protected me too much. I was homeschooled and didn't have any friends. So, you know, I don't have good memories from my adolescence. As I was beating the crap out of the bag and it was almost ripped off the ceiling, someone grabbed the bag on the other side and I stopped.  
\- Someone's on a mood. - It was Steve. I could see he had a shower and was all dressed up. Even a 90 years old man could have a date on Friday night and I was here training. LOL. - Hi Angel.  
\- Hey, Stevie. What's up? Going out? - What do I have to do with it? Damn girl. Shut up.   
\- I hope so... - He got quiet for a moment and then spoke again as if he required courage to do it. - Look, I've seen how you've been training hard the past months. That's marvelous really. But I sense that you need to go out.... to talk about what's been tormenting your head and... I was thinking, maybe you would want to go grab a coffee and talk about it. Tonight?

Was he inviting me to go out with him? Smooth Captain, smooth.  
\- No. I don't want to talk about it. - I said, unwrapping the ligatures around my hands. I could sense him getting tense over my reply so I relaxed him. - But I would love to grab a coffee with you. Give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready.

He tried to hide his grin from ear to ear but he failed miserably and got flustered. I smiled and went to take a quick shower. What should I wear? He was wearing casual clothes, so maybe I should too. So I picked up some white jeans, a white top and a purple blouse on top of it. I put on my purple snickers and some light mascara. For my hair, I just put some curls foam and let it dry by itself. I left the room after putting some Light Blue perfume and looking myself in the mirror. He was already waiting for me in the common area.  
\- Wow, 30 minutes sharp. Not every woman can accomplish something like that.  
\- Well, you know I'm not like every woman. - I could swear I saw Steve blushing but I ignored it. - Let's go then? Where will you take me?  
\- Sure, right. Uh, there's a Starbucks at the end of the town, not a lot of people go there, so we should be tranquil.

And he was right. There were only three people at the coffee shop and they didn't even saw us entering the place, so we were good.  
\- Well, uh... so... how are you holding up? - Steve tried to initiate a dialogue.  
\- I'm good. I got an extraordinary mentor. - I smirked proudly at him.  
\- Thank you but, really, how are you? - He was smiling but I could see he was concerned.  
\- I'm trying to be good... - I lamented. -But this is not the life I always dreamt about. I just wanted to be left alone, to do what normal girls do... But I can't and I'm trying to accept it. But, anyway, you didn't have anything better to do on a Friday night, did you? - I smiled at him, hoping that our previous conversation doesn't continue, otherwise I would ruin the date, by crying all the time. Date? Is that what this is?

He chuckled and honestly answered me:  
\- You're not a normal girl. You're special. And no, nothing better to do. All my friends and my family are dead, so... I only got you.

And I could feel my face all red and hot. I would I be blushing? Easy girl. He's just being nice.  
\- That must be hard uh? Waking up, decades after. I can't imagine what you've been through.  
\- It's kinda like you. I felt displaced... I shouldn't be here, you know? All I wanted was to go to war, help my country, meet a nice girl, get married, have lots of kids and die at old age. And here I am now. Single, no kids, old and alive.  
\- You look good for an old man. Otherwise, grabbing a coffee with someone your age could be gross. - He chuckled and then I became serious. - But this is our life right now. And we need to stop pitting ourselves and live it, right?  
\- I guess so. I think I just need some time to adjust. There are so many things happening and I can't focus on any.  
\- I get it... I could tell you that everything was easier when we were younger, but, not true. At least not in my case.  
\- Yeah, my childhood was great. I always had my best pal since school. I would always get into fights against bullies and he always had my back. And even when I had nothing, I had Bucky and now... - He went silent and had a sad expression on his face, staring at his coffee mug.  
\- Well, now you have me. I know, it's not the same. I won't need to protect you from bullies. I'll need to protect bullies from you, big guy.

He just smiled at me, eyes watery, tears were already forming, but he was smiling anyway. A genuine smile. And I couldn't help but smile to him, feeling my cheeks red. And after that, we talked for 3 more hours. He told me about his fights, about Bucky, about when he joined the army and the serum. He told me about Peggy Carter. About being in love with her when he was frozen in the ice. He also told me about his journey after waking up at the 21st century. On the other hand, I tried not to talk much about when HYDRA was experimenting on me and, instead, I talked about growing up with my parents at home.

When we got to the tower, hours later, it was silent. Everyone should be at sleep. It was past midnight. Before I go to my bedroom Steve looked at me in the eyes and told me he had fun.  
\- Me too. Thank you for getting me out of that training hole.  
\- Don't mention it. Maybe... we could do this more often? - He paused and I could see he was nervous. - I really prize your company.  
\- Well, as you can see, there's not much going on in my life, so I'm free whenever you are. - He smiled at me and nodded. We were about to go our ways apart when he came back.  
\- Do you have plans for dinner tomorrow night?  
\- No, why?  
\- Well, now you do. - He kissed my cheek. - Goodnight. - And went away, leaving me alone in the corridor, speechless and with a huge grin on my face.

Even though I was too excited to go to sleep I went to my room preparing for bed. I went to my bathroom, getting ready to sleep but I was startled when I noticed I wasn't alone in the room. Natasha was there, sitting on a chair. A HUGE smile on her face looking at me. It was actually terrifying, now that I think of it.  
\- What the hell are you doing here, crazy woman? You scared me to death.  
\- I wanted to know how it went.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- You and Steve. I know you went out with him. - I felt myself redden and she noticed. - Awwww it went well, I can see.  
\- How do you know?  
\- Hello? Super spy here. Besides, he came to me for advice on how to ask you out.  
\- WHAT? He did that? Why?

She got up from the chair, laughing, gave me a kiss on my forehead and went to the door. She got out of the room but before she leaves she said, - I'll tell you when you're older, - and she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Our dinner was very fun, we went to an Italian Restaurant where we talked and we laughed about everything. Being with him makes me forget about my shitty life and makes me feel good with myself. I only hope he feels the same, otherwise, I would be back to that same shitty life.

We've been going out together for weeks now, but nothing happened. No kiss, no love declarations. I know Steve is a gentleman, but if he doesn't make a move I'm gonna explode.

Besides our personal life, I've been sent to missions more often. I usually go with Nat or Steve, so they always have my back. We were getting closer and closer every day. I even think we were about to kiss when we met accidentally in the kitchen in the middle of the night. I had nightmares about the time when one of the most terrible HYDRA's' scientists beat me with his belt because I didn't drink one pill he ordered. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I went to the kitchen to grab an ice cream and he was there, sitting on the table, in a trance with a glass of water.  
\- Hey... - I called for him, and it seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. He got up and came to my side.  
\- Hey. Couldn't sleep?  
\- Too much happening in my head. I need something sweet to cheer me up. - I showed him a spoon with ice cream and ate it.  
\- Well, I'm sweet... -- I can cheer you up... -- Uh, I mean, I'm here for you if you need me. - He was stumbling in his words. 

Suddenly I noticed how close we were. I offered him a spoon with strawberry ice cream, praying it would end the tension built between us. And luckily, he opened his mouth and got even closer to me, eating the ice cream. But after he eats it, he just stared at me, thoughts racing through his mind. We stayed like that for some time. I looked to his lips, even though we were almost in the total dark. Only the presence lights were on, but I could perfectly see his handsome frame. His deep blue eyes questioning himself if he should make a move or not. So noticing his uncertainty, I moved an inch closer, and closer and closer... Both of us were gasping, mouths just a little opened and heads tilted to each side, so we could fit our mouths just fine... But we got interrupted by JARVIS.  
\- I must inform you that Mr. Stark is on his way to the kitchen right now. - And we went apart. _Good one JARVIS. If Stark caught us, it wouldn't be nice._ And we went to our rooms, only saying a quick Goodbye before we I disappear inside my room.

In the next days, nothing like that happened. We behaved normally, but we were so close when we were together and I couldn't get him out of my head. And clearly, he couldn't also. We were always trying to enjoy a moment together, any time we could. And everyone around us could sense the feeling hovering over our heads.

One day Fury called us both to some coffee shop. We sensed something strange in his voice, besides the fact he wanted to talk with us outside of work. So we got out together and went to the place, seeing him almost instantaneously. He was alone and motioned us to sit by his side.  
\- What do you need to talk about??? - I asked him, discreetly glancing all around.  
\- I need to talk about you two. I know you've been going out together. And since this could affect your work, I must make sure you aren't compromising SHIELD. - I thought this conversation was odd and I was right. He put his phone on the table and we could read "ears everywhere", so I played along.  
\- Director, you don't need to worry about that. We're grown-ups. And we're just good friends. - Steve looked at me with a perplexed look, which I didn't understand why he did it. Fury proceeded to speak.  
\- I've been in love once. Obviously, it didn't work. - And he put his phone on the table again. This time it said, "SHIELD compromised".

I tried not to show any facial expression that could describe what he was telling us about. This was bad. Really bad. I was about to talk but Steve answered first.  
\- Who else knows about your ex-girlfriend? - And I saw Fury writing on his phone "Just us." but he said something different out loud.  
\- Just a few trusted people. - I couldn't help but use sarcasm on my subsequent answer.  
\- And you trust us now?  
\- Well, that's up to you.

Screams were echoing everywhere after Fury was shot three times and collapsed on the ground. Steve looked all around for the shooter and he sees a man with long hair, all armed up, going away. I tried to stop the bleeding, but Fury grabbed my hands and handed me a flash drive. - Don't trust anyone, - he said. And Steve just began to run after the shooter. 

I know he is a super soldier, but I could swear every time I see him running he is faster and faster. Steve followed the assassin through an office building, smashing through the walls. When he finally caught him on the end of the building, he throws his shield at the assassin, but he caught it with one swift move, then threw it back to Steve and then jumped through the building window and disappeared.

Fury was already being transported to the hospital and I hid the flash drive he gave me on my bra and drove fast right behind the ambulance. After some time Steve appeared on the hospital, along with Natasha, whom I had informed about what happened. Her face was blank as she saw the doctors operating Fury and I could sense her rage.  
\- Tell me about the shooter.

Steve groaned and answered her, - He's fast and strong. Had a metal arm. - Maria Hill was now by our side too, - Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable.  
\- Soviet-made. - Nat muttered and Steve nodded yes.

Suddenly we watched in shock as Fury's state deteriorates and the doctors were rushing as Fury was flatlining and is given a shock with the defibrillator, and again, and again. But nothing happened. Finally, the doctors called the time of death. Nothing makes sense. Fury came to us to talk about SHIELD being compromised, not to trust anyone and then he died? This is all wrong. Who can we trust, then?  
\- Why where you with Fury at the coffee shop? - Nat snapped me out of my thoughts.  
\- I... I don't know exactly. He didn't finish what he was saying. - I wasn't lying, right? 

She was about to talk but we were interrupted by Rumlow that told us the SHIELD wanted us there. _great, just great._ I looked to Steve and Steve looked back at me and we could sense something was about to happen. And we weren't wrong. In a few hours, we were SHELD's and FBI most wanted and we were hiding at Sam Wilson's house. Natasha discovered where we were and got inside the house without us noticing. We were startled when we saw her on the corner of the living room.  
\- I knew you were lying to me. You knew what Fury wanted when you talked.  
\- Nat! What are you doing here? Are you going to arrest us? - I talked, already in position for a fight. She just smiled and nodded no.  
\- With you? I would lose. 

I knew I could trust her, no matter what they say about her past, so I took the flash drive off my bra and showed her.  
\- Fury gave us this. We don't know what is inside it yet. - I could sense Steve tensing up behind me.  
\- I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years. Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me. - she pulls up her shirt to show him the scar on the side of her stomach - Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis.

I smiled at her, - yeah yeah, I bet you look awful in them now, - and she smiled back.

My smile faded away when I thought about Fury's death and Nat approached me, putting a hand on my shoulder. - Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried before.  
\- Any idea? - Steve finally spoke for the first time since Nat appeared to us.  
\- Yeah... But probably you'll need a shower first, so I'm gonna get you some clothes first, - she said, pointing to our dirty clothes.

Sam showed us his bathroom where we could take a shower. The bathroom was inside his bedroom and he left me and Steve alone inside. For the first time, we relaxed a little, looking into each other eyes. I could see he wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth. After some moments of silence, he finally opened his mouth.  
\- I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this mess, you should be going through this.  
\- Hey, this is not your fault. Nor Fury's. - I answered Steve but when I said Fury's name, my voice gave in and sounded like a whisper. - I'm... going to take a shower first if you don't mind.

I entered the bathroom without giving him a chance to say anything and turned the hot water on. Sam put some new towels and a robe, so I could just enjoy my bath. Feeling the hot water running down my body provoked some shivers down my spine. I didn't want to take too long but the water was just too good. Finally, I got out, dried myself and put on the robe, going out of the bathroom.

Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed looking through the window right in front of him. Without even looking at me he asked me something, in a low, weak voice.  
\- Did you mean it? Is this what we are? Just good friends?

This got me all disconcerted, so I had to ask, - What are you talking about?  
\- When Fury asked about us. About us going out together. - He turned his head to me now and slowly got out of the bed, approaching me. - Did you mean that? Just friends? 

How could I tell him that I had feelings for him since the first time I saw him? What then? Would we become the Bonnie and Clyde of our generation? The most wanted in the world, that's something my parents wouldn't surely proud of. So, instead of telling him I really wanted, I diverted the question, - Why? Did you want something else?  
\- Don't. - He didn't stop approaching me, so I started to back away automatically. - Is that what you want? Just friends? - I felt the wall behind me and I couldn't move more but he continued approaching me, putting both his hands on the wall on my both my sides. - Answer me, Angel.

I wanted to answer him, I really wanted, but I wasn't expecting any of this, that's why no words came out of my mouth. Even though his face was serious, I could see his hopeful eyes fading away as I remained silent. Since I magically forgot how to talk, I just nodded "No" with my head.  
\- Good. Me neither.

And just like that, he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

We were now inside an apple store on a shopping. Natasha had the flash drive and she was going to open it and see what it had inside. Steve and I were supposed to be on watch but every now and then our eyes would meet and I felt myself melting away. After the kiss with haven't had much time to talk, but he told me when this was all over, he would take me on a proper date and we would talk about us. So right now, we needed to focus on the mission.

After 10 minutes Nat was already going out of the store, and we went after her. We went down the escalators but we saw agents going up, almost passing by us. Natasha whispered to us: - Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. Kiss her. - Steve looked at me embarrassed. - Or I will.

So I just pulled him to me and kissed him. God, I missed these lips, I missed passing my hair hand through his hair and pressing him against me. - Guys... - Nat tried to say something but we ignored her, as we were intoxicated by the kiss. Ever since I met this man, I wanted him. And finally knowing his feelings about me, makes me want to seize every opportunity I had to feel him. - Guys. We're good now. You can stop.

I started laughing and Steve was a little blushed. Nat smiled at us, - You two acted too good. It seemed real. - She gave Steve a pat on his back and became serious. - Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. The drive was protected by some sort of AI, it kept rewriting itself to counter my commands. I ran a tracer, a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so we can't read the file, but I was able to find out where it came from. Wheaton, NJ. - She then showed a map on her phone.

Steve gasped and I asked him if he knew where it was and he just answered:   
\- I used to.

******

My nightmares were real. HYDRA was back. And they were trying to kill us. Everything we've been doing. Every fight we've been fighting, it was all HYDRA. And project Insight was a way to eliminate anyone who could be a threat to them, just with a snap of fingers. And this is not the worst.

When we were heading for SHIELD's headquarters, we got attacked by the winter soldier, the ghost Nat talked about. Along with other agents, the winter soldier was shooting at us. I tried to make the civilians get away and be safe but the assassin approached me and shoot me on the shoulder. I fell on the floor and looked at him, seeing him coming up from behind me. But Steve appeared just in time and they started fighting. After battling with each other, the Winter Soldier's mask comes off and he looks around at Steve. Steve stood still, frozen and I heard him saying out loud: - Bucky?  
\- Who the hell is Bucky? - I heard the Winter Soldier answer him.

And before I knew it, SHIELD or HYDRA was there, I wasn't sure, and they were taking us into custody, but Maria Hill saved us. It all happened so fast and everything was happening at the same time. But Steve became quiet, frozen in his sit and that got me really worried. Later we discovered Fury was alive, but Steve continued oddly quiet. We came out with a plan to stop HYDRA from murdering millions of people but Steve took the lead and wanted to end it all. HYDRA or SHIELD, it all ends. And that's what we did.

On our way to the Helie carriers, I decided to approach Steve, who was sitting on the corner alone. I snapped him out of his trance.  
\- You know he's going to be waiting for you right? And whoever he was, clearly he isn't that person right now. You need to stop him, no matter what.  
\- Yeah... I know. I just... don't know if I can do that.  
\- I hope it doesn't come to that, but he might not give him a choice. Don't be soft on him when the time comes, I don't want you to get hurt... More.

All I could have from him was a weak smile acknowledging what I tried to tell him.

Steve was never the same after we took HYDRA down. He had a fight almost to death against Bucky. He was brainwashed by HYDRA and there were no memories of his previous life, nor their friendship. In the end, both Steve and Bucky fell of the exploded Helie carrier but Bucky managed to save Steve, pulling him out of the water and dragging him onto the shore.

****  
Steve went a few days to Sam's house. He didn't want to get back to his apartment and he's going to sell it. With SHIELD down I didn't know what else to do, so I went to Pepper and Tony and asked for a job, and they gave me. I was Pepper assistant and somehow I liked the job. No one controls my life and there was no danger attached. So, I was fine.

A few days after taking HYDRA down, Steve called me to meet up. I went to Sam's and waited for him outside. When he got out he gave me a helmet and we rode his bike to a small dinner place, outside town, hidden and quiet. We managed to talk about lots of stuff, especially about the future. About what we should do, now that SHIELD is gone. That's when I decided to ask Pepper for a job, but Steve was still lost on what to do. But there was something else. Something that he didn't want to tell me about, but I didn't insist. It was a lovely dinner, which he paid for and we started to walk out of the restaurant.  
\- Steve. You remember you told me we would talk about.... us... after what happened... Do you... still want to talk about it? Cause if you don't, that's ok. I just really want to know how you are.  
\- You never really answered my question, Angel. Nodding with your head is not an answer. - He smiled at me. We were now at the edge of a road, with a beautiful view over the city. We could see all the lights and the quick movements of the city, but where we were, there was only darkness and quietness.  
\- I didn't know what to say... I've been concealing my feelings for you, since the day we met. When Loki invaded Earth. You became my mentor and my best friend and I didn't want to mess that. Besides, both of us had pretty fucked up lives. I didn't want to cause you more trouble.  
\- You wouldn't. - We were sitting by the end of the road and he turned his head to me. He was now looking at me, but I kept staring at the lights of the city. - And I'm the fool that always waits until it's too late and didn't have the guts to tell you how much you mean to me. You're the best girl. My best girl. I didn't want to lose you, even if that means I could only watch you be happy.

This time I turned my head to him and smiled: - So I guess we're both sissies.  
\- Yeah... maybe. - He remained silent for a while and I could almost sense his racing thoughts inside his head until he finally had the courage to talk: - But not anymore. - And like that, he grabbed me, pulling me to a deep, passionate kiss.

At that moment, there was nothing that we needed to be afraid of. We could just enjoy our time together and we could be on each other arms, without concerns. The kiss was really soft at the beginning. I guess Steve was nervous as I was, but it didn't stop me from pulling him more against me and intensify the kiss. My hands wandered his back, touching and feeling every inch of muscle on his body. His hands were also wandering my back, and slowly going down until he reaches the end of my top, pulling it slightly up and letting his hand touch directly on my skin. His touch was hot and electrifying and I wanted to feel him more. So I got onto his lap and proceeded with the kiss, grabbing his cheeks with both my hands. His hands were now on my pants, squeezing every little piece of me that he could, pulling me against him and making me rub myself on his lap. That's when I begin to feel something hard under me. I could feel him aroused and his breathing was heavy just like mine. I stopped the kiss for some seconds, in order to look into his eyes, but what I saw was something completely different. The kind and innocent Steve's' eyes were gone, and there were only lust, desire, and longing. Even though I could feel the hot building between my tights, I had the courage to talk and to interrupt the moment:  
\- Steve... - I tried to talk between kisses, - maybe we shouldn...'t do this here. Let's go to my place. - But I couldn't stop grinding against his lap. God, how I wanted to take off both our clothes and have him right there. - Steve. This is way too public. 

I interrupted the kiss and tried to get up but he pulled me back to his lap. This time he just stared into my eyes and wrapped his hand in the hair on the back of my head:  
\- You have no idea how much effect you have on me... I never wanted anyone else as I want you. - I was about to answer him but he interrupted me. - Please, let me tell you this before I lose it. I... I felt lost when I came out of the ice. Nothing would complete this hole I had on my chest. I even... considered the possibility of dying for good... - I gasped unintentionally. - I know, I know. And I feel stupid about it. But you.... you made it much easier to live. You made the hole a lot smaller, and those dark days are almost gone. You did what I thought it was impossible... You broke the ice that was still freezing my heart. And even if you don't feel the same as I do, I will be forever grateful because you showed me there's so much more to live for.

When he completed his speech I felt my head dizzy and I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged him and let my tears stream down my face. He felt me sob so he tightens the embrace. His scent was entering my nose and brought me peace, so I relaxed. His touch made me feel like I was in heaven. I finally had the courage to talk with him, so I look to him in the eyes and opened my mouth to speak but we got interrupted by his phone.  
\- Maybe you should pick it up.  
\- Nah, I don't want anything to ruin our moment. - He turned off the call but soon after it started ringing again. - Ah, god damn, it's Sam. Do you mind if I pick it up? - I just nodded no and he started talking with Sam. At first, his eyes were locked on mine, but then Sam told him something and his expression became serious and he looked away. - I'm sorry, I have to go back.  
\- Is everything alright?  
\- Yes. Sam needs my help with something right now. - Steve was already getting his moto started and I put the helmet on, hugging him from behind. I knew he was lying, there was something else, but once again, I didn't want to be pushy.

We arrived at Sam's house and he was already waiting for us, with some backpacks on his hand.  
\- You're going somewhere Sam? - I asked innocently. Sam looked at Steve with a puzzled look and then turned to me.  
\- Yeah, I need to do something and Steve's going with me. I'm sorry to interrupt your date, but it was an emergency,  
\- Can I help you with anything?  
\- No, there's no need for that. Relax. - He went to his car to put his bags inside, and I turned to Steve, with a concerned expression.  
\- I'm so sorry, Angel. My idea for tonight was completely different. I didn't want it to end here like this, but Sam needs me to go... I'll tell you everything later. Please don't be mad.  
\- I won't... but I'm worried Steve. There's something you're not telling me. You're a bad liar you know that?

He laughed and hugged me: - You aren't the first person to tell me that. I'm not telling you what it is because I want to protect you from this... But I'll tell you when I can.  
\- Well, now you got me worried. And mad. Because you don't need to protect me from anything. - I pulled away from his hug and his sad expression melted my heart. But I had to be strong anyway.  
\- Please don't make me leave like this. - We heard Sam calling his name. - I have to go. Please don't be mad with me. - He was cupping my face with his two hands and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. - I'll call you as soon as I can. I promise you. I'll tell you everything but I need to go.  
\- Ok ok. Go. Sam's waiting for you. - I said harshly.

He looked at me with such disappointed on his face and kissed me on the forehead, before leaving with Sam, leaving me alone at Sam's' house door.


	8. Chapter 8

One week had passed since Steve's emergency departure. I was working on my computer, checking some emails about The Iron Legion project and I would check my phone very often, hoping for some kind of call or message from Steve. But nothing happened. Like in the next couple of weeks.

Only Peppers knew about me and Steve and about me knowing where he has been for the past weeks, before leaving with Sam. So, she would often check on me to see if I was ok. Work would distract me from all the racing thoughts that were haunting my head. And to complicate the feeling, there where rumors about some kind of accords to keep the enhancement individuals under control. That meant that I couldn't use my powers to save someone if the government didn't approve. The tension inside the Avengers tower was awful. Weeks after destroying Hydra and Shield, Stark created an assassin super robot that almost wiped the earth from Sokovia. That's why the accords were on the table and we had to sign it.

One day I had a huge discussion with Stark. I was working peacefully and he called me to his office and told me about the accords.  
\- I can't believe you're supporting this, Tony!  
\- It's for the best. We need to be accountable for everything we do, for all the pain we caused.  
\- What about the people we saved huh? What about the future? What if the Warth is threatened by someone superior and we are not allowed to fight it? What then?  
\- It won't come to that. - Tony was being pushy and I was getting sick of it.  
\- YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! Think straight, Tony. You're not that dumb!  
\- Be careful. I'm your boss.  
\- No. Actually, Pepper is my boss. And if she knows you're threatening my job for not agreeing on the accords, there's no government that would save you from her rage. I won't sign them. That's my final word.  
\- What about Steve? Did you talk with him about it?

Steve. He remembered me about Steve. About how he told me I was his "best girl" and then left me for weeks, without saying a word. No calls, no messages. Nothing. I felt tears forming in my eyes and somehow that made Tony quieter. - You haven't heard from him?  
\- No. - I answered him, preparing to leave his office.  
\- I'm sorry to hear that, Angelina. But these accords are the only way for us not to be arrested. - He sounded like he was whispering. I know he thinks he's doing what it's best and what's right. And who could blame him?  
\- At what costs? - And then I closed the door and went outside.

Pepper passed by me when I was leaving the office and she saw me crying... She entered the office quickly and I could hear her shouting: - Spit it out. What have you done to the girl? 

The rest of the day was quiet. I was almost alone in the office since it was already Christmas holidays. After some time I could feel someone presence there and I heard Pepper talking with me: - You can take the rest of the week off. Go to your parents' homeland, they would be happy to have you home for Christmas. You weren't thinking on passing the holiday all by yourself, were you?  
\- I... I have so much work to do, Pepper. Thank you, but I need to stay here.

She sighed but didn't give up: - He's not going to show up. You know that. And if he does and he didn't find you, it's his fault and well deserved. Go home, forget work, it can wait. Forget the phone, your email, forget everything. Go and enjoy some quality time with your parents. I would do the same if mine were alive. Trust me. 

Somehow she convinced me to go. I would spend almost two weeks there. Away from everything, from him. There was almost no cell phone network on my parents' homeland and we don't turn the TV on very often, so the world could be ending and we wouldn't know.

Actually, it felt good. This time I could leave my home and wander through the village without being afraid of being caught by HYDRA. I even stopped a robber on a shop. I was in front of the chocolate section, next to the cashier balcony and a man with a covered fae entered the shop, holding a gun on his hand.  
\- This is a robbery. Everyone get down or I will shoot you. And you, - he turned to the employee, - give me all the money and no funny tricks. - The poor girl started to take the money off the cash register but the robber turned to me since I didn't get down. - Are you deaf? I told you to get down!

I knew he was pointing a gun at me but I didn't move. I turned to the cashier and asked: - Miss, are these Milka Oreo on sale? 'Cause if they are, I want three. - Then, I turned to the robber and focused on his gun. The robber was puzzled looking at me and tighten the grip on the gun. Seconds after it started to warm up and to melt away on his hand, leaving him no choice but to let it fall on the floor and scream in pain. - Next time you want to rob a store, don't go the same as I do. 

I paid the employee for the chocolate bars and got out of the store as soon as I heard the police sirens.

Other time I was walking on the street peacefully and I saw a man running towards a woman in front of me and robbing her purse. I didn't even move. I just looked to his shoes and made his shoelaces intertwine, making him fall on the floor. The people gathered around him and beat him until the police arrived.

It was kinda fun to be there. No one knew about me, because they only check on local newspapers and they don't usually use the TV. If life in New York doesn't work, I would absolutely move there.

But since everything that is good ends quickly, I had to return. I had to work. So, as sad as it was I left my homeland and got back to New York.

Nothing would prepare me for what I was told when I arrived at the Avengers Tower and talked with Pepper. My first day of work ended up before it even started since I ended up in the hospital. I fainted as soon as Pepper told me what happened with the Avengers. The War. The End of the Avengers. Steve was gone and was, once again, most wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

I had nothing to do with his fight but still, I was interrogated by the government for days. They didn't believe in me when I told them that I haven't heard from Steve for months. They said they had proof that I was having a relationship with him, which I didn't deny, even though I didn't know if this was even considered a relationship. I told them the same story over and over again. I didn't lie about anything. I told them about what happened with HYDRA before Steve went away, how we managed to win and why SHIELD was down too. I told them about Bucky, about him being brainwashed by HYDRA and being a victim and about Steve disappearing. I told them everything and when I asked them to let me go, but they didn't.

The first person who was allowed to see me was the one and only Tony Stark. Of course, I blamed him for everything. He didn't even try to defend himself, which I thought it was odd. But then, what he told me made sense.  
\- He killed my parents. HYDRA ordered the Winter Soldier to kill them. And your little Ken-doll knew it and hid it from me.

I stopped arguing with Tony and only said:   
\- I'm sorry. - and Tony weakly smiled at me.  
\- This is a mess... I didn't want for any of this to happen. - He confessed, sitting on the chair in front of me and holding my hands.  
\- I know that. And I don't hold a grudge against you. But I have nothing to do with this, Tony. I did as Pepper told me, I went away to get away from everything. Steve disappeared after telling me that he had feelings for me and didn't contact me until this day. I wished I knew why. I wish I knew where he is. But I don't. I just want my life back. I had enough of this. After this stupid thing ends, I'll resign with Pepper and will go back to my homeland.  
\- No. You can't do that. Pepper needs you. I need you here, Angel.  
\- I'm done, Tony. - Now there were tears falling down my cheeks. - My time here is over. There's nothing else for me. Not even Steve.  
\- Look, I'll take you out of here and we'll talk about this. Just... Don't make any decision yet. There's so much you don't know. And... - he started whispering, - Pepper talked with him about you. Maybe you'd like to talk to her after.

After a while, Tony left me alone in the interrogations room and I thought about everything he told me. I could feel the pain in my heart because of Steve. Where the hell is he? No one can find him, not even Tony, so he must be hiding very well. Damn him. 

A few hours later, and after I fell asleep with my head on the table, there was someone entering the room. - You can go now. You're free. But we'll keep an eye on you.  
I almost jumped out of the chair with the happiness I felt hearing those words. - Well, you can keep both eyes on me. I don't even care. - And then I got out of the facility, only to find Pepper and Tony waiting for me. I hugged Pepper and ignored Tony: - It's goo to see you. - She said.  
\- You have no idea how much I missed the sunlight. God damn you, Tony, I'll curse until the end of my days.  
\- And you blame me? What about your Ken-doll?

Pepper and I rolled our eyes at him and proceeded to enter their car. Happy was driving the car and he was smiley as soon as he saw me. I couldn't wait any longer so I just asked Pepper about Steve, about what he told her. She looked to Tony with a rage expression and turned to me: - He blames himself for not talking with you. Not that he didn't want to, but because he didn't want to put you in his mess. And he asked me to tell you that, no matter what, he will always love you.

I think all of my blood ran away from my body. My legs were shaking, my head was dizzy and my heart was beating really really fast. Tony's phone started ringing and he picked it up. I whispered to Pepper's ears - He really said that?  
\- Uh-uh. - She looked at me in the eyes. - Oh no. No. No. I know that look.  
\- What? - I asked with a huge mischievous grin on my face. - Don't you want me to be happy?  
\- I do. But he didn't want you to get involved for a reason. Don't ruin your life.  
\- Pepper. My life is already ruined. 

She looked at me for some seconds, thinking if she should agree with me or not. But eventually, Tony hung up his call and asked us what we were talking about. I ignored him and Pepper shrunk her shoulders, so I just smiled, leaned back and closed my eyes as Happy was driving us home.

The next few days I contacted some people Natasha introduced me when we were working together at SHIELD. Some of them were criminals but had access to lots and lots of information about everyone and anything. They started to find tracks of Natasha and Steve, but nothing really conclusive. So they kept looking for them. Back in the office or with Tony, Pepper had my back and covered my tracks whenever I went out looking for information about Steve. The first person they could track was Natasha. She was living in a small town called Elvas, in Portugal. The town was very peaceful and she was working there in a small coffee shop. 

The coffee shop had few people inside, so I got in, went to the end of the place and sat down on the corner. Soon after Nat was there, by my side. And she was blonde. Wow, in two weeks a lot of things can happen.  
\- Hi. Good Morning. What can I get you?  
\- Hi... - I looked to her work uniform and saw her name writing there, - Barbara. I would like some coffee and a toast, please. And a paper and a pen. Thank you.

Three minutes later she was back with my request. I ate my breakfast, not even looking at her and wrote down a paper before leaving.  
_Behind the church. 9 P.M. Burn this down._

And as expected she was there, 9 p.m. sharp. I didn't even say Hi. I just hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. Things were hard for her, I could sense that.  
\- How are you, Nat? Barbara? - She smiled at me.  
\- I'm fine. I'll handle. How did you find me? It's hard to find this place, how did you do it?  
\- Well, I learned from the best spy. - She smiled even more.  
\- Weren't you followed? - I nodded no and she was more relaxed. - So, what do you need?  
\- You know what I need. Where is he?

She sighed and sat on a rock nearby and mimicked her. - I really can't be sure. I know he is somewhere in Africa. A small place. He told me that if I ever needed to find him he would be in the land where the symbol he represents came from. I don't know what that means, but I didn't even think about that. There was no need for contact. I only check on Wanda and Vision often and with Barton, of course. He's a father, for the first time. I something tells me he won't stop there. - She smiled softly. - The rest of them, I don't know anything.  
\- Not even Sam? - She nodded no. - What about Bruce?

She made a sad laugh sound and she looked down to her hands. - No one can find him. I called my best men, but not even them. Wait... - She looked at me as something came through her mind. - You made them track me, didn't you, you rat?

I laughed and nodded. - I told you. I learned from the best. But now... I need to see him. I need to know what land he was talking about.

We stayed in silence for some moments, thinking about what he said. I remembered a place he talked about during Ultron's thing a few months ago. I didn't go fully on the mission but I heard the name of that land before. I know I did. Natasha finally spoke, surprised how she didn't think of that before.  
\- His shield! Vibranium! He's in Wakanda. He has to be there! 

And we remained in silence for about a minute or so, until I fully decided what to do: - Well, I've never been to Africa before.


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha is a very resourceful woman. She ended up arranging my way through Europe and through Africa, without having to register myself when crossing borders. This thing had to be in total secret. No one could know where I was, nor what I was doing. This could get me arrested for entering illegally in a country, and most important, this could get Steve arrested. So I had to lay low for a few days. 

I ended up in a small village near Cairo, Egypt, living under the shadows for two days. I had to wait until a drug dealer passed by Cairo to cross all Africa, heading for the South but going through Chade. That's where I wanted to get out. He would be part of my ride to Wakanda. The home of Vibranium, ruled by king T'Challa that ascended the throne after his father, King T'Chaka was killed in a world conference about world security and the Sokovia Accords. There's only one thing I didn't understand. Wakanda was supposed to be an ancient civilization, away from the world costumes, living like savages. Why would Steve go there? Even more strange was the fact that the previous king wanted to open his country to the world and share their knowledge. What could they have to offer us? Besides Vibranium. That was weird, but I would soon find out.

Two days have passed and my ride arrived so I had to sneak inside one of the trucks and stay quiet for 12 hours. I was hungry, thirsty and afraid of what I could find. Would Steve still be thinking of me? What am I thinking? The man left me alone and didn't call me or text me for months. So is he who should be worried about if I was thinking about him or not. But besides my rage, I was worried and I missed him. And I needed to know if what he told Pepper was true.

When I got out of the truck I started to search for a place to sleep. Next day I would be arriving Wakanda, so I needed to rest first. I found an abandoned house just outside a city, which I broke in and slept on the floor. In the middle of the night, I heard scratching. It was low at first but it became louder and closer. So I hid inside a closet and waited. After a while I saw three black men, dragging a woman's body. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not. But she was bleeding. The men let her fall on the floor and started to undress the girl. 

I saw her face. She should be around 19 or 20 years old. And they were about to do what I feared. So I didn't think about the matter when I got out of the closet and yelled at them:  
\- LET THE GIRL ALONE!

The three men launched themselves at me, trying to hit me with a knife. The knife was already full of blood, so I guess they used it on the girl. I didn't even move when they were running towards me. When they were just about to hit me, I waved my hand and they were frozen right where they were, and then they were launched throughout the air, against a ceiling, against the walls, and against the floor. They were unconscious and I ran to the girl hoping she was alive.  
\- Hey, - I called, slapping her slightly on her face. She flinched and soon her eyes started to open. She was startled when she saw me. - It's ok. They won't hurt you. You're safe now.

I helped the girl getting up and she looked at the three men on the floor. Then she looked back at me with a shocked expression:  
\- You did this? Alone? - I nodded yes. - Are you my guardian angel?  
\- No, I'm not. - I laughed at her. - But my name is Angelina. But my parents call me Angel. Come one, let's get you home.

We got out of the house and she called her parents to get her. They were thrilled she was alive and well. They've been looking for her since she disappeared home earlier that day without telling anyone. The three men kidnapped her and locked her inside a barn, waiting for the night to get her out, rape her and kill her. But I was there this time. And they were arrested by the police. I asked her family not to talk about me, not to tell that I was there and they agreed on that. They told the police that they were the ones that followed the men and beat them up.

For my happiness they offered me a bed to sleep that night, water to take a shower and food. Even though I didn't want to be thanked, I really wanted some peace. So I stayed for the night and the next morning, after a happy breakfast, I went away, continuing my journey to Wakanda.

The family insisted on paying me the BUS but I refused, so the father offered himself to give me a ride to the border of his country. That I didn't refuse. It would save me 6 hours of walking. 

After crossing the border I would be in Wakanda. But the country was surrounded by nothing but grass, trees, wild animals and nothing else. So I wandered around hoping to find something that would lead me to Steve. Nothing. Not a clue.

It was almost night again. And I wanted so much to eat something. I wanted to find Steve. I wanted to be safe again. For some moments I almost regretted my decision to come here, but I shook that feeling away.

So I decided to camp, make a tent with sticks and leaves and fish on a lake nearby. I prepared a pointy strong stick, rolled up my pants and went inside the lake. I stayed still for about five minutes until I was able to see any fish. But for my happiness, it was a big one. Without any problems, I aimed and threw the stick, that pierced the fish with almost no effort. I started to jump up and down, celebrating my first successful time fishing.  
\- Yeah dad, I never caught a fish when I went fishing with you. Well, look at me now. - Then I felt sad and alone and cursed Steve for running away from me.

I already had a campfire on and the fish was carefully rolling over the fire, cooking it until it's done. I was so hungry, so as soon as it was ready I attacked it. It wasn't one of my best-cooked food but it was absolutely delicious. I was pretty proud of myself over my survival instincts, but I knew I couldn't be eating fish every day. I needed to find Steve. I needed to know if he was ok. Nothing felt right after knowing about Bucky and I wanted to be by his side, no matter what.

Tears were falling down my face and I let my face buried between my hands. That's when I heard something move behind me. I turned immediately but there was nothing there. My attention was towards a deep dark point right in between the trees. Something was on the tree moving. But I couldn't see anything. It should be some animal. But it could be a dangerous one. So I kept my attention all around me, preparing to defend myself.

After a while the animal that was moving on the tree jumped to the floor and I could see it. It was a panther, fuck. I stood still, waiting for it to attack. But even though it was moving slowly towards me, it didn't do anything. Just passed by me, looking to me in the eyes and walking away.  
\- UFFFFFF - I sighed and entered my tent that was near the campfire. 

I thought I wouldn't be able to fall asleep with all the adrenaline I felt before but I was wrong. When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining in the sky and it was time for me to continue my mission. And that's what I did. 

I should have been walking for what, maybe 5 hours? when my stomach started to growl. I was desperate. I couldn't find anything. No Steve, no civilization, nothing. And I couldn't use any technology to locate myself. So I had to continue without GPS. And great. Just great. I was now on a large open field with no trees and only grass on the ground. But right on the other side, I could see mountains and it seemed to me that there was a fire there. Some sign of humans. Yeah!!!! 

I jumped again up and down and started to run towards those mountains. But in a blink of an eye, there was a huge city there, people all around in funny clothes and I had maybe 20 black women, dressed in red with spears and swords pointing at me and surrounding me.


	11. Chapter 11

\- WOAAAW. What? How.... - I had my hands up, showing no signs of violence. I looked behind me, looking for the path I was following and back to them and I couldn't understand what was happening.  
\- Who are you? What are you doing in Wakanda? - A woman asked.  
\- I'm looking for someone. - I approached the woman but the others approached me, tightening their grips on their weapons. I jumped back in fear. Even though I could beat them down with my abilities, I didn't want a fight. Especially if they know where Steve was.  
\- How did you find this place???

I looked all around and I know I'm not crazy. This city wasn't here before and now it was. It was hidden... That's why nobody knows much about Wakanda. That's what king T'Chaka wanted to share with the world. Damn...  
\- Hey! Are you listening to me? How did you find this place?  
\- I don't know. I'm looking for a person. - The woman raised a brow at me, not believing in me. I sighed. - Look. I came in peace. I crossed the world looking for the man I love. He's here somewhere. I just need to find him.

The woman eyed me carefully and something came through her mind. She nodded the others to lower their weapons and ordered me to follow her. I just agreed and did as she told me.

People from the city looked at me with curious looks and even children waved and smiled at me. "What a nice people," I thought to myself and smiled back at them. The woman that was leading the way would often look at me and raised a brow when she saw me waving and smiling to children, but she didn't say anything.

There was a huge building in the middle of the city. It looked very advanced to me but I didn't make any questions. Well, we didn't talk all the way here, even though we've been walking for almost 20 minutes. Soon after we entered two huge doors, there was a young black woman, smiling at the woman that lead me there.  
\- You're late. - She said, still smiling.  
\- We had unexpected intruders. - She pointed at me.  
\- Hiiii. - The girl said. - I'm Shuri, - she gave me a handshake - and you are?  
\- I'm Angel. Uh... Angelina Silva.

Shuri and the guardian woman traded looks and I could see the guardian forming a smile on her lips.  
\- She said she crossed the world for a man. - The guardian told Suri.  
\- Hm... You're a strong woman I can tell. This should be fun... - She smiled at the guardian and laughed and she saw my puzzled face. - This is Okoye, general of the Dora Milaje and the head of Wakanda's armed forces and Intel. She's the protector of the king. And a friend. \- I apologize for the hostility, but as you will understand, we have to defend and hide Wakanda. - Okoye said to me with a soft smile on her face. Soon after her smile faded away and she returned to her position.

Shuri smiled at me and gestured me to follow her which I did.  
\- I want you to meet my brother... - She heard my stomach growling and she laughed briefly. - But first, you should eat something. Let's rob the kitchen.  
\- Look, I don't want to be ungrateful. But who are you really? And why are you being so nice to me if we just met?

She just smiled and answered: - Well, friends' friends are my friends. And I am the king's sister.  
\- WHAT? You're the princess?

We were interrupted by some black young man, dressed in a black costume and he was smiling at us.  
\- She doesn't look like one, does she?  
\- Well, I'm the brain of the family. It would be a waste to do princesses stuff. - She said smiling and kissing the man on his cheek. - My brother here is the diplomatic one. I'm not cut to this sh*t.  
\- Hey, language. - The man poked her with words too familiar to me.  
\- You're King T'Challa??? - I asked widening my eyes. - Should I be bowing or something?  
\- I am, but we don't do that here. I've heard about you. How did you find us?

Shuri interrupted her brother, sending him away. - Oh, brother, enough with the questions. The girl is hungry to death. She crossed the world to find someone. - She winked at him and, again, I was puzzled by their odd behavior.  
\- Well, maybe we can help her find what she's been looking for. - He smiled more.  
\- You know who I am looking for?

The king nodded and excused himself, leaving me speechless. I turned to Shuri and asked her where was he.  
\- Well, the one you've been looking for can wait a few more minutes. First, you need to feed. Come on.

And we continued our journey through the building until we arrive at the kitchen. I heard Shuri asking one of the maids to prepare a good breakfast for both of us. The maid insisted for us to have breakfast on the dining room, but I refused and we ended up eating right there in the kitchen. I told her about my journey through Europe and Africa, about saving the girl and the father giving me a ride. She was kinda amazed and asked me to show her my powers. So I did it. I filled her mug with more hot chocolate, I made the plates and the pans flying through the kitchen in circular movements. And she was mindblown.  
\- How did you get this powers?  
\- I don't know exactly.... - I looked down. - I was born with a strange shell around me. The government took an interest in me, made tests, but some evil secret organization got me and made experiments on me for years. SHIELD rescued me and I grew up with my parents. After turning 18 lots of things started to change in me. - Shuri was super focused in my story. - My powers became evident, uncontrolled and I SHIELD recruited me. After that, I learned how to control my powers and here I am now.  
\- That's a bit synthesized, isn't it?  
\- Yeah... There's so much more... but I can't tell you what they did to me. I don't know what kind of experiments they made on me... I can only tell that they were painful. And I was the only one that survived them... The other kids.... - I looked down, trying not to form tears on my eyes.  
\- Well, I have a lab with all the most advanced technology on earth. We can try to discover something. No pain, I promise.  
\- Ok... That doesn't sound bad. - I considered her proposition. \- And what about the man you're here for? - She was now grinning.  
\- Well, that man will have a hard time when I find him... Can you believe he told me his feelings for me, kinda, and then he disappeared in the middle of our date and never called me or texted me again? Just because he didn't want me in his mess. I've got news for him. It didn't work. And besides that, he came back while I was away from New York, had a huge fight and now he is most wanted. And to get worse, he told my best friend he loved me and asked her to tell me that. WHY didn't HE called me and told me that? Huh? He doesn't understand much about women, but... God damn him.

She was smiling again, and laughing with my lash out. - I like you. I already liked you when he talked about you, but now I like you more. But what can I say? Super soldier or not, he's a man. And men are just like that. Dumb.  
\- Does he know I'm here?  
\- Not yet. But we can go to him now. Come. He should be in the lab.

I hesitated before I get off from my chair. After months apart, after days of hunger and thirst and sleepless nights, I'll finally meet him. God... How I've waited for this moment...


	12. Chapter 12

The building we were going through was huge. There were guards everywhere and people working on their chores, without bothering us. But I could see more curious looks as we passed by some maids. Maybe they know everyone that lives there and they could see I was foreign. After about 4 minutes of walking through some corridors and going up through an elevator, we arrived at what it seemed like a lab. There were lots of people with white gowns, too busy to even acknowledge our arrival.

She said hello every now and then and people would be staring at me. It was a little uncomfortable, but I couldn't blame them. I was the only white woman around, so they would look until they get used to it. We entered a glass door where there was a huge machine, in a tube-shape, but it was open and empty. Right by its side, there were more scientists or doctors, I really don't know, and there was a man, with his back facing me, dark brown hair, messy and shoulder-length.  
\- Good morning all. I see you're already up and as new. I saw your examinations. It seems to me that everything should be alright with you. - Shuri approached the man and talked with him, while I stayed on the glass door. - How do you feel?  
\- I feel well-rested... - He sighed and lifted his head to Shuri. - Thank you... Thank you so much...

Shuri just smiled and then she whispered something to one of the doctors. The doctor nodded and got out of the room. The man sitting on the table didn't even turn around, not acknowledging my presence.  
\- I already called your friend. He should be on his way.

The man didn't answer and Shuri came back to my side, letting the doctors continue their work. 

She showed me the rest of the lab, making demonstrations of her experiments. She showed me some kind of robot that is capable of supporting a surgery precisely, a gun that is capable of making things levitate and some other things that she's proud of. As we were passing by a glassy room, I saw three black suits, with a mask attached. I thought it odd, but as she didn't talk about them, I didn't ask.

When she finished my tour through her lab she finally stopped and talked with herself: - He should be here by any minute... - Then she turned to me, - Come, let's get back.

We went through the lab again and when we finally arrived the first room we were and where that strange man was, my heart skipped a beat. I saw Steve hugging that man. His beautiful blonde hair and his perfect white smile, while he was talking and looking happy at the man on the table. I don't know how much time I was frozen in my place, but Shuri was grinning and almost clapping when she noticed my reaction. I couldn't move... Finally, after months of agony, I saw the first man I ever loved. The man that made me cross the world for him, starving and fighting just to have a glance at him.

My feet automatically started moving towards the door and that's when his eyes met mine.

Everything around me stopped and was mute. I could almost hear my heart beat, and my blood abandoned my body. He was there. And he was well.  
\- Angel? Wha--- 

He looked to Shuri that was smiling like hell, and the mysterious man that was sitting on the table finally turned around and looked right at me. It was Bucky Burnes. Damn, Steve made it! He rescued his old pal. I couldn't be happier for them. Shuri was getting confused looks from Steve, she put her hands up, showing innocence. Okeye was now by her side, along with T'Challa.  
\- Don't look at me. The girl crossed the world alone just to get to you, by herself.

Then he looked back at me, astonished.  
\- Is it true?  
\- Yes... - And before I could say anything else he was already grabbing me by my waist and kissing me passionately. 

I let myself melt into his kiss, feeling his carnal lips warming up mine, feeling my hand going through his air and pulling him more to me. I had to hide my feelings for him ever since I met him. And after I really really meet him it was harder. I just wanted to be his. I dreamt about being with him, about him saying that he feels the same about me. But that dream was interrupted when he left. We only have found ourselves and he left. So I interrupted the kiss, pushing him away, not with enough force, but sternly.  
\- This is it? You leave me like that, don't even talk with me for almost half a year and now you kiss me?  
\- Angel, there's... - I looked to the side, not wanting to look at him or listen to him, lifted a hand for him to shut up and talked. I didn't mind the audience. I needed to get all of this out of my chest.  
\- You could have just texted me. I don't know. An "I'm ok", or something. You left and I thought "ok, he has something really really important to do but he'll give me a call or something, explaining why he left in the middle of our FIRST DATE", but no. Instead, I get 5 months of silence, not knowing your whereabouts. I spent a miserable Christmas holiday, hoping you would show up. But no call, text or email. Not even a fucking carrier pigeon! And then, I went back to New York, after spending the holidays with my parents trying not to feel so miserable, and I discovered that shit about the accords and the fight, and Bucky, - I turned to Bucky, - It's nice to meet you by the way. - He smiled at me, amused by my lash out. - and still, no fucking words from you. And to be worse, you talked to Pepper and asked her to give me a message for you. Well, guess what? Those words didn't mean anything considering the way you acted. - I sighed. - And dumb as I am, I went to drug dealers, criminals of the worst species to track Natasha, to track you and crossed the Atlantic Ocean, Europe, and fucking Africa. - I turned to the others in the room. - No offense. - I turned back to Steve that was speechless and petrified, - I starved, was thirsty, got into several fights, all of this illegally and in total secret, to find a fucking ghost city, - I turned to them again, - No offense. - And turned back to him. - Only to find you here, with all these technologies, which you could use to, securely, send me a fucking Text Message!!! - I sighed, put my hand in my forehead, went by the window silently, looking outside to the beautiful city out there and then, turned around to him again. - Then you kiss me and I got carried away because I missed you like hell... Then I remembered all this shit and I'm mad. I'm really mad. And when I'm not mad, I'm tired. I'm mad and tired. And I just need to sleep peacefully without having to trespass abandoned houses and help girls that otherwise would be gang-raped, or without having concerns about a panther nearby your tent in the middle of nothing. But everything I did doesn't matter now because I would do it all over again... Because I love you. Because I would live in the shadows or underground or in fucking space if that meant I could be with you. And if you dare to say that you went away like that because you didn't want me to get caught in this mess... You should have known better, so help me god...

There was no reaction from any of the people in the room. Steve couldn't take his eyes off me, astonished. Bucky, Shuri, and T'Challa had an amused look and Okeye was astonished as Steve. And I don't think Steve would be able to talk if it wasn't for Bucky.  
\- I'm sorry... This is all my fault... - Bucky interrupted the silence.  
\- Don't, Bucky. None of what happened was your fault. You're the one who deserves an apologie from the world. This man right here - I turned to Steve. - HE HAS some apologies to do. And none of them related to his mission to save you. So, don't ask for sorry, you don't have to do that to anyone.

Bucky smiled at me and poked Steve on his back. - You're right. She's a hurricane.

Then I heard Shuri telling T'Challa - You owe me 20 bucks. 

And still, there were no words coming out of Steve's mouth and I sighed, finally relaxing for achieving my mission: finding Steve. What would happen next? I don't know. Steve was finally able to speak but he looked like he had a lump on his throat.  
\- I can't tell you how sorry I am... I thought I was doing what was best for you... Your life was already ruined by HYDRA. And finding Bucky had me going through lot's of Hydra's data and I didn't want you to go through that. I wanted to call you... I wanted to see you. But I had to protect you. Even if you don't want to hear it, I did it to protect you from this life. But I did mean what I said. I love you... So much that I was willing to abdicate everything to let you be happy and free. But now I can see how I was wrong. And I'm really sorry. For everything. Just... let's talk someplace else, in private. Please?  
\- Steve... I'm tired... And Bucky just got off the cryogenesis. You should be with him.  
\- Hey, don't need a babysitter. Just go. - Bucky said with a more serious tone. - I won't be leaving the lab very soon, so, go. Please.

I sighed and nodded, gesturing Steve to lead the way. This conversation was going to be hard. Harder than it already was.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve led me through some long corridors until we arrived a door that led to a forest. On the other side, far away from that door, there was a small barn and some sheep on the greenest grass I have ever seen. The view was so peaceful, so quiet, it made me wanna stay there forever. 

All the way up there we were silent, not daring to look at each other. He led me to that small barn, where a small house was standing welcoming. We entered the house and it was just two partitions. There was a bathroom and there was a room with a kitchen, a small couch, and a bed. Steve went to the kitchen and put some water on the stove. He was making tea for the both of us, while I wandered the house. I'm sure the house wasn't his. There were no traces of his life there. But I didn't ask. I didn't dare to open my mouth.  
\- Here. I made tea. - He handed me a cup and poured hot tea in there. God, I missed tea... These last few days I starved, so tea was felt like heaven. I thanked him and drank it immediately. Still, no words came out of my mouth. - I wanted to talk with you in private, there were too many people in the lab.  
\- With people or not, I meant every word. And I don't know what more do you have to say to me, that I don't already know. - I said harshly, I almost felt regret for being hard on him, but he deserved it.  
\- Look, I know I did wrong. I know I should have at least give you an explanation. And I won't explain to you why I did what I did. You already know that. You are the smarter woman I've ever known. But you're mad. And you have every right to be mad. Nothing I say will make up for that. And that's fine. But I need you to know what I really feel about you Face to face, now. When they rescued me from the ice, I didn't feel alive anymore. Until I met you. You are the reason I still fight to this day. I thought I would never love anyone like I loved Peggy. But I was so wrong. I never thought that would be possible to love someone as I love you. And when I think I couldn't love you more, you surprise me and prove me otherwise.  
\- That doesn't mean you can play with me anytime you want.  
\- Angel... That was never my intention. You know that. Deep down you know that... Come on, you know me, Angel... Better than anyone. I did what I did to help Bucky, and I was right about it. I'm just sorry I hurt you. - He tried to take my hands but I pulled away slightly. He looked at my hands and sighed.- What can I do? Tell me what to do to see a happy smile on your face again.  
\- Steve... You have no idea how that torn me apart, do you? I'm not the same person. There's nothing you can do, I think. Not anymore.

He looked terrorized by my sentences and he was getting nervous. What he did next left me out of words. He got on the floor, on his knees, took my hands on his and begged for forgiveness.  
\- Give me a chance Angel. Please. Let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me tell you how I'm sorry every day and promise you that I will never leave alone again. I won't be without you. Never. Just... please Angel. I love you... - There were tears falling down his face.  
\- Steve, what are doing? Get up.  
\- Give me a chance. I won't disappoint you again. Please.

I've never seen him like that. Who could imagine Captain America, the super soldier, on is knees begging for forgiveness? Damn, this should have been recorded. But I wasn't intending to letting him get away that easily.  
\- I... Let me think about it. Let me rest and then we'll see what we can do about this.

My answer was enough for him, as he got up, sat on the couch and hugged me, burying his face on my neck. I returned the hug and closed my eyes to his embrace. I missed his arms so much. This is home. This is where I belong. And if he really loves me like he says he does, there should be hope for us. I let out one last sigh before I drifted into a peaceful sleep like I haven't had before.

When I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was. When I fell asleep, I was in Steve's arms. But now I was at the bed, alone. I looked around me, rubbing my eyes as I adjusted to the light. "Steve?" I called for him and after a moment he appeared with a smile on his face.  
\- Sleep well enough?  
\- Indeed... Like I haven't in ages. For how long have I been asleep?  
\- 12 hours.  
\- WHAT??

I jumped out of bed, completely disoriented and he laughed at me.  
\- Why? Do you have someplace to go?  
\- No.  
\- So, relax... Are you hungry? - The growl from my stomach answered his question and he smiled. - Come, I made us breakfast. Nothing fancy, but I hope you like it.

There was a yogurt cake, some orange juice, toasts, cheese, and ham, along with various fruits. _Well, played captain, well played_ I thought to myself while I was devouring that amazing feast. He didn't say much during the breakfast, and honestly, thank god. I need some space, some time to relax my head. But there was something I wanted to talk with him, so I opened my mouth and asked him.  
\- I'll stay here for a while. Do you think the king would mind?  
\- T'Challa?? He would happy to have you here. I usually talk about you and they were eager to meet you. So you can stay as long as you need, you can sleep wherever you want, eat and drink and you should feel like you're home. His words.  
\- Well, I should go thank him, then. - I got up from my seat and excused myself.  
\- I'll take you there. - He was about to get up when I stopped him.  
\- No. I need to go alone. Thank you.

I could see the disappointment on his face. It broke my heart, but I needed to be left alone. So I left the house and headed for their palace. Children saw me and ran to my side, singing and jumping up and down all around me. I laughed with them and smiled to their parents all the way until I reached the doors. When I entered the palace, I asked one of the guards if he knew where Shuri and their king were. Luckily they were together in the lab and the guard escorted me there.  
\- OH look who's here. - Shuri smiled at me and gestured me to get inside her office. I made a little bow with my head to T'Challa and he smiled back.  
\- I assumed Steve has already told you that you can stay here as long as you need and you should feel like you're home, right? - He told me.  
\- He did, indeed. And I want to thank you for your hospitality. When Wakanda opened up with the world I didn't know what did you had to offer. But now, just for the fragment of time I've been here... Damn, I could live here forever. This land inspires me so much peace. Thank you for receiving me with welcoming arms.

They were both astonished and smiling at me. Shuri gave me a small hug before going out of her office, heading for the lab where Bucky was, and T'Challa and I followed her.  
\- When I met Steve and Bucky they were both lost. The world thought of them as criminals of the worst species, but I could see more. Bucky was a terrible victim of Hydra and Steve had the purest heart I have ever seen. He would jeopardize his entire freedom for his friend. And that's someone you want around you. That's why I offered them help and thank god we did. Bucky is a healthy man again. No more Hydra brainwashing, thanks to Shuri and her team. But only he knows how much it costed him.

I looked at Bucky. I've seen his image on the news when the Avengers fought against each other, but now I could see something different. That man has a soul now. There was a shinning in his eyes, something that wasn't there before. T'Challa snapped me out of my thoughts.  
\- I told Steve he could bring you here. He never stopped talking about you for a moment, ya know? And I wanted to meet the lovely Angel. But I knew he would never bring here. He would give up on you if that means you had the chance of being free. He did what was right, you know that, don't you?  
\- Yes... - I whispered. - But that doesn't make it hurt less.  
\- You won't forgive him easily, will you?  
\- The thing is... I already did forgive him. I just... don't know how to handle all the emotions inside. - I muffled a laugh. - I always had this ability to understand what other people feel. And I use it to help them. But when it comes to me... I just... I'm a rollercoaster of emotions. One moment I want to be with him, the other I want him away. And I don't want to that to him, you know? I need to think straight. Because anything I do now will decide my whole future. Someone probably has discovered my absence in New York. They would start searching for me... I dodged the government men that were following me, so at any minute there will be a capture mandate everywhere. And if I stay here with him, for good, I'll be a fugitive. So, you see, I forgave him for what he did. I just don't know how to handle it.

T'Challa didn't say anything. But I knew he understood what I just told him. He smiled very gently at me, gave me a soft pat of the back and before he leaves he told not to be afraid of making a decision. It's my choice anyway and Steve would support me either way. 

I entered the room where Bucky was and he smiled when he saw me.  
\- I see you didn't run away yet. Did Steve introduce you to Maryl and Joey? My favorite goats. They are very talented doing parkour on the rocks.  
\- I can't believe Steve didn't. I'll never forgive him. - I smiled at him.  
\- Oh, you know old Steve. He was never good with woman. That's why you're his first girlfriend... And the man already has 90 years old... - He laughed. His laugh was genuine whenever he talked about his best pal.  
\- Yeah, so many years and so little knowledge on how to deal with women. Are we so hard to understand? 

He made a thinking expression and he ended up nodding yes.  
\- Well, I think you right on that one. But, you're wrong when you said I am his girlfriend. Last thing I knew he fled out of our first date and he crossed the world after another person. - I laughed along with him.  
\- Yeah... As I said, not good with women. Especially when he's in love with them.

I looked down after his statement and gave a muffled laugh.  
\- Because you know he loves you, right?  
\- I know...  
\- Good. That's good. And as his best friend, I should give you my blessing.  
\- You should? - I laughed louder.  
\- Yeah. Steve is the self-righteous man. And he is a tradition believer. So no sex before marriage, a blessing from his family and so on.  
\- I don't think I ever noticed that on him. - I said with a sarcastic but fun tone.  
\- Hey, who can blame the man? He is 90 years old after all. Oh, look who's here. - I looked back and Steve was there, by the door, smiling at us. - I'm just telling her how good person you are.  
\- Sure, sure. Like I don't know you. - Steve laughed. - He didn't tell you any of my embarrassing moments from our childhood, did he?  
\- No man. You're safe. Bro code, remember? - Bucky joked.

That moment I was peaceful. No one was pressing me, we were happy and Steve was by my side. Whatever my choice is, I'm sure Steve would be apart of it, one way or another. I just need to come up with a plan.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week I slept on a room in the palace. Shuri picked it up for me and decorated it with all the things I love. My favorite bands, tv shows, clothes and so on. I can't really thank them enough. That's why I accepted her proposition when she asked if she could examine me. She was interested when I told her no one knew why I was like I was. No one knows from where my powers come from.

She took some blood samples, examined me with some technologies I never saw in my whole life, she examined a piece of air, nails, eyes, and everything she could think of. Almost every scientist in her lab was working on that. She even asked me to fight against Steve, and monitor my body while on it. Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy beating his ass. He didn't know but ever since he left I've been training and improving my powers. I could control minds, sometimes, I could make people feel feelings like happiness, sadness, pain, I could make them fall asleep or fly through the hair. When I was down, tired or distracted, I wasn't able to do all these things, but when I'm not... Well, god help whoever messes with me.

By the end of the week, I asked her if she could find a way for me to contact Nat, Pepper and my parents, who I missed like hell. She didn't answer me and just smiled. Then she disappeared to her office and got back with three cell phones.  
\- Here, call for them by each one of the phones. Then put them here after each call and press this button. - She made a test with a pencil. And when she pressed the button, the pencil became dust. I was mouth-open with that machine but I just thanked her and went for a quiet place.

First, I called my parents. I sighed and put the phone on my ear, waiting for them to pick up. After 10 seconds my mother picked it up.  
\- Who's this?   
\- Hi mom. Please don't say my name out loud. Don't talk, act normally. By the end of the call say that I got the wrong number and hung up. I'm sorry I worried. I'm safe. Don't try to find me, I'm hidden. I'm with Steve. And I'm happy now. Please understand that I am going to be just fine and when I can, I'll see you. Say dad I love you both. - I said this very quickly and then I hung up the phone after she said what I asked her. Then I went back to the lab, destroyed the phone and went back to the quiet place in the lab.

Tears were running down my face. Hearing her voice made me regret to abandon New York, but I knew I did the right thing. I wasn't living my life, I was a mess. And I'm sure my mother understands. She once told me that if I think that someone is worth it, I should do anything to be with him. She did the same with my father and she didn't regret it for a second. That's what really encouraged me to cross the world after Steve. Even if I don't know what to do next.

I dialed Pepper' number and she picked up almost immediately.  
\- Hi Pepper. It's me. Please don't say my name, speak discreetly. I did it. I found what I was looking for. I want to thank you for being my friend. Is everything ok around?  
\- Hi. Yes, it is...  
\- Good. I don't know what I'll do next, but I just want you to know that I'm ok and I miss you. And ask your partner that I'm sorry and I really don't hold any grudge against him.  
\- Me too. - She hesitated for a second and I could tell someone was with her that moment. - Look, I can't talk right now and I'm not interested in your product. Please delete this number. Thank you, have a good day, sir.

_Good girl_ , I thought to myself when I was destroying that phone. Well, now it's Nat turn.  
\- Hi Barbara.  
\- Hey girl! How are you? Did you do it? - She was hidden, so I could talk with her normally.  
\- Yes. I found what I was looking for. Just wanted to tell you that I was ok and that I am truly grateful for the rest of my life.  
\- EH, no big deal. We're friends, right? That's what we do.  
\- Thank you. Bye now.

I couldn't help but smile. Hydra did horrible things on me, but I almost don't think about it because of the friends I made when SHIELD rescued me and helped me to control my powers. I can't thank them enough for everything they have done for me. Everything that Tony and Pepper did for me. But I had to run after my happiness. I couldn't live like that any longer. I only hope Tony doesn't resent me for leaving New York after Steve. And Steve... well, I'm truly thankful that I met Steve. All my life I've been hiding from the world, afraid of being caught by Hydra. And I never found someone to love until I met Steve. And that's ok, by me. I don't think I would ever be able to love someone else. But is this enough for me to be a fugitive? Just to be with him? I have my family, I have my friends, I have my job. Would I be able to leave it all behind? I don't know, but I hope I found out soon enough.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard lots of noise coming from the lab. I ran to find out what was happening and I saw a bunch of scientists, Shuri, T'Challa and Steve already there. They were around a computer. Something was wrong.  
\- We've been working on this for months! All this was stored in more than 5 locations. How's this possible? - Shuri was angry, beating the keyboard in an aggressive way.  
\- Sometimes technology betrays us. - T'Challa told her.  
\- What happened? - I asked, afraid of being shouted too.  
\- Something happened with a project we made for a machine that could restore someone who's tetraplegic, caused by an accident. And it was finished and tested, but now there is no trace of it in our systems. Nothing. As if never happened. And that's impossible. We have all of our researches stored in multiple clouds and servers and the rest of the projects are safely there. I've checked every single one. Only this was wiped out. The good thing is that I keep it on paper, secretly locked, otherwise I would lose all of our work.

I just nodded and didn't say any word. But that was odd. How would that happen? Maybe someone deleted it by accident. I hope...

One more week had passed and Shuri started to have my exams results. She was astonished by them. She never saw anything like that. I was human, that was for sure. But my DNA was configured in a more complex way. There were components she couldn't find on the periodical table nor on the elements that were secretly locked from the world. She even compared it to known alien DNA and there was nothing there. It was like it was either a new superhuman species or an unknown kind of alien.  
\- I just need to test one more thing. I have some friends in Japan. They came across a very powerful kid. Abandoned in a forest. He has powers similar to yours, but I don't know about his DNA. I just need to get a sample of his blood and compared to yous. If it's similar, we might get a chance to know about you.  
\- Why?  
\- Because when the kid was found, he had a backpack with a book which contained his story. They believe his parents wrote it and it could tell me more of him and his origins.

I remained quiet after that. She continued babbling about it and she ended up telling me she would be leaving the next day with a group of trusted scientists to help her. And that's what she did. I can't tell you how nervous I was. What if I don't like the answer? What if she doesn't find anything? What would I prefer? Being a superhuman or part alien?

After three days or so, in her absence, my life was boring. Steve would often come to me, talk with me and tried to take me on a date, but he will need to do something better than that for me to go on a second date with him. So, I asked he king T'Challa if there would be any work for me to do while I was on his land. He said I didn't need to work but I insisted. So he made me join his loyal guards. They trained me for days until I was honored with their vests. When I looked in the mirror, something clicked inside me. 

Maybe I belong here. 

Maybe that's why I've been always so incomplete inside me. I belong here.

My decision was made in that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Wakanda is a peaceful country. There's almost no crime. No problems. We just need to make sure everything continues that way. Sometimes the different tribes disagree, but according to T'Challa, there are no more fights between them, since the last year fight against Erik Killmonger.

Nothing really happened during this weeks, now that I'm officially a king's guardian. Besides this odd thing. Shuri's scientists swore they had stored and cataloged a laser weapon the day before. It was already finished and it worked fine. They would start its production and would be handled to the guards. The thing is, the weapon was nowhere to be found. There would be a presentation for the king and the head of the guards, Okoye, but when they were to get it, it wasn't there. The scientists went like crazy looking for it. The whole palace was searched but nothing was found.

\- Something is wrong here. - I whispered to Steve. - First, Shuri's schematics wiped out of the cloud and their server, now this? I even heard some of the scientists talking about something weird that happened two days ago. We should keep an eye open.

Steve looked at me and understood my distrustful face while I was watching the scientists panicking.  
\- You're right. We should do something. What do you have in mind?  
\- Let's get out of here first. - I nodded him to follow me and we got out of the lab and the palace. - Clearly, there's someone stealing their things. Someone is betraying them. Can you ask Shuri for every file about every scientist in the lab? I want to know where they were born, families, friends, social media accounts, everything. Anything that could tell us they have contacts with anyone outside Wakanda. Meanwhile, I have an idea to catch that person if is any of the scientists.

He listened to me very carefully and thought my idea just fine for the case. If anyone is selling those technologies outside, a weapon like the one that disappeared could cause so much damage. And we need to stop them.

Soon after Steve called me telling me he already had the information I asked. Only 10 scientists were signalized and those are the ones we would be testing their loyalty. Shuri asked one by one, without they suspect anything odd and talked about a secret project she did, outside the lab, that only a few trusted scientists would know about. To each scientist, she told different locations of that imagined technology and we waited for something to happen.

If one of the "technology" is to rob, the person would be immediately locked, an alarm would sound and we would know exactly who was stealing them. But nothing happened the next three days.

Until the fourth day.

The alarms echoed throughout the room, and by the sound of it, it should be scientist Kall Norsh. So we ran to the door that should have locked him inside. But when we opened the door there was no one there, nor the false technology.  
\- Impossible. - Okoye cursed the man.  
\- He was the only one who knew about this. It must be him. - I turned to the communicator I had on my wrist and talked with all members of the royal guard. - Lock all the doors. No one in, no one out. No exceptions. - Then I turned to Steve and Bucky that were already by our side. - Lock the lab, gather the scientists.

And we ran back to the lab where the curious scientists were already throwing suspected looks and asking what was happening. I looked for Kall among them and I couldn't find him. Okoye called every single one of them and they were all there, except for Kall. He must be our man.  
\- Show me again his information. - I asked Steve and he handed me a tablet with his data. I observed it and nothing felt wrong. He was blind in one eye but no accident was registered on his medical record. _Odd_ And then, I saw one thing. There was a full body photo of the man. A 3D photo. And I could see some tattoo on his neck. It was almost covered by his shirt but I could easily recognize it. I zoomed in and saw the tattoo number next to the symbol. - No way.  
\- What? - Steve asked impatiently.

I was petrified, eyes widened not believing in what I was seeing. I could recognize the tattoo. How could I ever forget it?  
\- This is all my fault. - Tears were running down my cheeks. - How long has this scientist work here?

Someone answered "about 20 years". That made me confused. But that tattoo...

 _When I opened my eyes, all I could see was a blur. I couldn't adjust to the light but I could sense someone by my side, with its back turned to me. And when my vision started to be good again, the man turned around. His face looked like the devil, his eyes were so dark and his mocking tone gave me chills. He had a needle on one hand and a little tool that is used to cast iron on other. He hasn't even touched me and I was already screaming. The needle didn't hurt a bit, but right after he took it out of my arm he started to burn it. That's when I screamed like never before._  
_\- Please stop. - I pleaded._  
_\- You want me to stop? - He asked, faking concern. - We haven't even started yet| - Then he continued to burn my harm, laughing at the same time. When he was finished, he unclipped my straps and I pulled his white gown and pressed my finger through his eyes, making him scream in pain. Then I saw his tattoed neck:_  
**1258#$H**

I grabbed my arm, where my burning scars were and let my tears fall down.  
\- It must be him. - I looked to Steve. - Hydra. His real name is Albrecht Warkoff. I don't know how, but he has a different face. But see this tattoo? That's his identification.   
\- No. I've known him since this lab was founded. - Shuri told me.   
\- Maybe the real Kall. Search his home. Now.

The guards went outside immediately, heading for the location of Kall's house and I followed them. Steve went after me, and somehow he knew there was something else about the man. He knows I know that man personally. But he didn't ask anything. Yet.

When he entered the house and searched it, they found nothing suspicious.  
\- No, there must be something. - I looked around and searched for something. - It has to be.  
\- Isn't there a chance you're wrong? - Steve asked me.  
\- No. No. I found that scientist very peculiar when I met him. I recognized his devil look. I'm sure if it. Be quiet. 

I sat on the floor, legs intertwined with each other and closed my eyes, feeling everything around me. The floor, the hair, the smells of the house, its noises and something caught my attention. Under the carpet, under the floor.

I approached the carpet and rolled it off the floor, only to find a small door on the floor. I looked to Steve with a scared expression and pulled it up.  
\- Does anyone have a lantern? - Steve asked but I was already inside that secret compartment of the house.

The place was small, but I didn't need to lower my head. So I waved my hands and fire was illuminating all the room, through my left hand. Looking around in terror I didn't spend more than a minute inside that hole. The guards and Steve were perplexed when they saw my pale face and my sweat running down my forehead after I climbed back to the living room.  
\- What is it? - Okoye asked.  
\- Kall Norsh. The real one. - Then I went outside the house without saying anything else. I sat on the floor, lost in thoughts and looking to the horizon when I heard Okeye gasping. "Oh, God."


	16. Chapter 16

\- How's this even possible?  
\- How could we not know something was different.  
\- I knew his blind eye was odd.  
\- I feel so stupid.

That's all I could hear from the scientists from the lab. Everyone was in a panic state after the discovery of Kall's' dead body. He had no skin on his face, but they already confirmed his identification. I wasn't really listening to them when they were talking until Okoye turned the conversation to me. I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to them, but I didn't want to tell him the whole truth.  
\- You know the man. How?  
\- He was one of the scientists who did an experiment on me when I was just a kid.  
\- And you remember his identification number on his tattoo after all these years? - She was still suspected. I couldn't lie to them, but tears were running down my cheeks and she somehow relaxed, stopping her hostile behavior. So I just whispered to her.  
\- How could I ever forget?

She didn't ask anything else and proceeded to mount a strategy to find our fugitive spy. He didn't get out of Wakanda, that was for sure. There was no signal on the Wakanda' shield, so he was still out there. When Okoye started to organize her guards, I approached her and asked her what I could do to help. She was about to speak, but T'CHalla spoke first in a low, caring tone.  
\- Clearly, the man means something for you. And nothing good. Go home and rest. You need it.  
\- But I want to help.  
\- You already did help. We would be here ignorants to his ID. Thank you. But rest. We'll handle this and as soon as we have news, I'll personally tell you.

I nodded him and headed for Bucky's' house. It was a quiet place, away from the noise of the palace. I usually come here when I need to be alone or quiet and Bucky never interrupted my moments. So I did the same today. Went there, sat under a tree and closed my eyes. My thoughts were racing inside my head, but somehow I managed to fall asleep right there. No pleasant dreams followed me, but I am already used to it.

When I woke up, I couldn't move. I was tied to the tree and Warkoff was sitting there smiling at me.  
\- Good morning Angelina. - He said with his German accent. - I must assume you recognize me. - He eyed me with a mocking expression. - I can see you do.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Oh, all these years I had ONE eye on you. - He laughed alone. - No resentment. I'm not here for that.  
\- So, what are you here for?  
\- Well, first I was watching you. I almost couldn't find you here. - He looked to Wakanda around him. - You hid pretty well. I could be proud of you. And I must say, these technologies made me a lot of money when I handed them to Hydra. Yes yes, I know what you must be thinking. Hydra's still out there. And finally, I'm here to finish off my work. - He took a small box and opened in front of my eyes. There was a needle with a blue liquid inside. - This should make your powers unlimited. You could decide who would die and who would live just by thinking of it. Of course, you will be brainwashed like the Winter Soldier and will be in Hydra's' command. And I will be promoted and, therefore, more money will come. Or the liquid can kill you in an instant and I wouldn't be sad about it. So, it's a win-win.  
\- You know I can kill you right now in a second, don't you?   
\- Oh, I do. But I should tell you that there's a bomb inside the dining room on the palace and if I don't go there in an hour... Boooom. - And he smiled. - Now that we're done talking, I will do what I have to do. And no funny ideas.

While he was there talking about his plan, I focused on my surrounding environment and felt the presence of so many lives. So many wild animals out there. And I called them for help. I sent pieces of my mind hoping for some kind of response. Meanwhile, Warkoff was sticking the needle in my arm and started to press the liquid inside me but he was shot on his chest right away. T'Challa, Steve, Bucky and some guards where there, along with a bunch of animals like panthers, tigers, birds, elephants, and snakes. That was a view that I would like to take a picture, but something started to hurt in my head. And I couldn't help but scream.  
\- What have you done? - Bucky grabbed the Warkoff by his collars and pushed him against the tree, pushing the bullets' wound until he felt pain.  
\- Hail Hydra. - Warkoff broke a fake tooth and in seconds he was dead, just like many other Hydra's' members did whenever they were caught.

Steve already untied my body from the tree and took the needle off, handing it to the guards, who took it back to the lab to test it. He was now picking me on his arms and running back to the lab.  
\- Hold tight Angel. - He winced every time he heard me screaming. - Oh, god. Please, hold on, doll.

He got to the lab first and doctors were already there waiting for me. They tied me to a bed, took blood from me, linked the vital signaling machine and hurried to a room where they tried to help me. Nothing they could do would ease the pain and until they know the results from the liquid of the needle, they couldn't do anything else besides putting me to sleep.

Hours and hours have passed. And after that, two days have passed. Steve was always sitting on the floor by my door's' room and he was trembling. He was hearing my whining in my sleep for more than 48 hours and he felt powerless. They decided to induce me in a coma until Shuri came up with the results. She kneeled in front of Steve and she told him the truth. He couldn't believe in her, so he decided to enter the room and whisper in my hear, while his hands caressed my hair.  
\- I don't know if you can hear me. They say you do. I hope you do. They don't know what Albrecht put in you. They don't know what it does nor what is going to happen. I think this is all up to you, now. You can wake up from this and be the same old Angel I met, or you can never wake up again. I promised you that if you wake up to me, I'll always protect you from anything and I'll never be away from you. I know you want this. You want us. And you know it too. I love you, Angel. Please... Come back to me.

But there was no response. I didn't wake up. I didn't tell him how much I love him. Even thought I wanted to, I was trapped inside my own body, hearing and feeling everything around me.


	17. Chapter 17

Life after what happened wasn't the same for no one in Wakanda. The security was reinforced, the scientists were working harder on my condition and there was a group of spies traveling around the world looking for the stolen technologies. And then, there was Steve. He would come to my room every day, sometimes at night and he would stay there until he falls asleep. 

One time or another, someone would wake him up and tell him to go to bed. If there was any news about my condition he would be the first to know. But there was no news. And Steve wasn't unconcerned. He thought frequently about how our future together would be, before and after what happened with Bucky. He thought that maybe he would get out of SHIELD eventually, and stopped working on the military area.

He imagined ou carefree lives, away from danger. Just he and me, together in a small welcoming house, with maybe one or two dogs, married and happy. He knew pretty well life wouldn't let him have that, but it's ok to dream right? Besides, if I never wake up again, he wouldn't do anything else other than dream about me. It's true, he has Bucky now. But nothing compared to the hole on his chest since he saw the pain on my eyes, knowing he caused it. Neither compared to hearing me scream until there's no other solution than an induced coma. Is this how life is gonna be? He didn't know and he was terrified to find out.

I was lying on the bed, knowledgeable of everything he told me. He even called Tony and asked him for forgiveness. He said Tony called him a son of a bitch but then was serious and asked what was wrong. He knew something was wrong because otherwise, Steve wouldn't call him. And he told him. Just like that. They spoke on the phone for two hours. And Steve said it felt good. Tony appeared less heartbroken but he was disquieted with my health status.

Steve also told me he would preferably not live at all than living in a world I didn't exist. That he made a terrible mistake when he left me in New York, and he believes this was his punishment, so he asked me for forgiveness. Fool. I already did.

Shuri visits me often too. She said she looked at me like an older sister, like her role model. She misses my sparkling spirit, delivering smiles to everything that moves. Even people of Wakanda asked for the happy girl that would play with children every day.

And I was right there.

They just didn't see me.


	18. Chapter 18

Shuri crossed the world looking for solutions for my situation. She took several DNA samples and asked for help from her trustworthy doctors all around the world. The best doctors. And she paid them well. But no one was able to find out what was happening to me, nor how to wake me up.

Her research about that boy in China was a dead end. Well, not really. The boy let her examine his belongings. The journal that his parents left on his backpack. But unfortunately, they were writing in a strange language. An unknown strange language. She developed an AI technology to translate the pages, but no results after three weeks of analysis.

Besides the journal, there was a necklace with a purple stone as a pendant, inside a small box. She even analyzed the stone and she couldn't identify it. It was also unknown to this world.

She knew the answer was there. But how could she find out about it?

That's when she told Steve about it and remembered something I told him in the past. When we still worked together for SHIELD.  
_We were having a breakfast together one morning. We arrived late from a mission the night before, so we overslept today and enjoyed this breakfast together._ _\- I just had the most strange dream ever. - Steve was listening attentively like he always does. - I went back to HYDRA's' labs and I found the room where hey kept me locked for years. Only the room didn't have any furniture and there was a small box on the floor. I opened it an there was a necklace with a purple stone. I don't know why, but I had this urge to wear it, so I put it around my neck... And there was an explosion of energy. When I woke up, I could still feel the cold stone on my neck, but there was nothing there. When I looked to the mirror, I saw this. - I showed him my neck and there was a soft oval mark there, something that wasn't before._

He told Shuri about that dream. Too much for just coincidence, he thought. And clearly, she thought the same, as she ran for the room where I was sleeping in a deep coma. She looked at me and to the necklace, she was now holding in her hands.  
\- I hope that's a signal for something, otherwise, I don't know what else to do, Steve. I... I hope this really works.

Then she proceeded to put the necklace around my neck, very carefully and let my head rest on the pillow again. Suddenly my vital signals started to increase and the machines that were monitoring me started beeping nonstop, my body was trembling but my eyes were still closed. They didn't know what to do and soon after there were doctors around me trying to stabilize me. But they couldn't do anything.  
\- What is happening? - Steve asked scared.  
\- It looks like a heart attack, but this is all wrong. - Shuri was yelling, while she was watching the monitors. - Sedate her, now. 

But before the doctors could do anything, the machines stopped beeping and everything calmed down. I was now sleeping peacefully like I've been the past few months. They were all astonished, not knowing what happened. And after they sigh in peace, the monitors started beeping faster and faster and faster, until they overheat and explode, causing the doctors to scream, terrorized by what was happening.

That's when my eyes opened abruptly and I was screaming, sitting on the bed, startled with the environment surrounding me. My breathing was uneven, my heart was racing and I was covered in sweat. No one dared to approach me. There were lightning bolts all around me and things started to fly inside that room. The doctors were screaming, protecting their heads and trying to get out of the room. But everything stopped when Steve managed to touch my arm and I looked at him.

I stared at him for some moments before I burst into tears, leaning my head against his chest, sobbing. He embraced me on his arms and that calmed me down, more than it should. He planted kisses on my head and cradled me until he broke the silence.  
\- I thought I was going to lose you.  
\- I'm not going anywhere. - He was now cupping my head with his two hands, kissing my lips several times, very softly.

The doctors didn't know what caused my waking up, and Shuri and Steve didn't say anything to anyone about the necklace, besides the king, of course. They made several exams, analyzed blood samples, and they found nothing odder than usual. So, after a week, they released me, with the condition of not working for two more weeks, or use my powers or any physical activities.

Steve and Shuri were waiting for me after the doctors dismiss, with great smiles on their faces. They told me about the necklace and then they showed me the pages of the journal that they weren't able to translate. After they handed them to me I looked at them perplexed.  
\- What is it? - Shuri asked.  
\- Uh... You're kidding me, right?  
\- What do you mean? - Steve furrowed his brows.  
\- This is English. Are you testing me? I'm ok, I told you... - I was confused about their behavior. Steve and Shuri looked to each other and she interrupted me.  
\- This is written in unknown symbols. An unknown earthly language, Angel.  
\- No way... - I gasped, looking again at the journal, examining the unknown language. "It seems English to me..." I whispered.   
\- But it's not... - Steve added. \- I can barely talk English correctly and I know alien languages? Damn. - I joked. Shuri smiled but Steve had a stern look. - You want me to translate this for you? It seems to me like journal entries. Someone is talking about their home planet. This could be interesting. Bathroom reading. - Shuri started laughing out loud and Steve couldn't help but smile too.  
\- Well, at least her inopportune humor is intact. - Steve laughed and lead the way out of the lab.

And he took me to a room inside the palace. We were alone, as Shuri excused herself, saying she had things to do. Steve then took my arm and escorted me to a room.  
\- T'Challa prepared this room for you. He wanted you to be comfortable. And he had a maid assigned to assist you with everything you need.  
\- Damn, that man is out of this world... I don't know how to thank him.

Steve just smiled at me and was heading to the door to leave. I asked where he was going.  
\- Probably you want a shower and rest. I'll let you be.  
\- But... I don't want you to leave. I slept for too long already. - He closed the door again and turned to me. - Stay with me. - He didn't say a word, just nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed, I approached him and hugged him. After a minute I whispered softly. - I'm going to take a bath. Wanna join me? 

And then I went to the bathroom without looking back.

The hot water was already falling down my naked body, a feeling I missed so much and that we take for granted every day. We need to stop for a minute and enjoy what we have around us because one day, with a snap of a finger, everything could just vanish and we are left alone, cold, hungry and thirsty. Never again I'm going to underestimate the power of a good meal, or a glass of water...

Or love.

And when I felt Steve's' naked body embracing mine, I felt like I finally have found my true heaven.


	19. Chapter 19

I did as the doctors ordered me. I rested for two weeks. I hadn't use my powers. And no physical activities. Much to my displeasure. 

Steve slept with me every night since the doctors discharged me. You dirty minds, we just slept. He is a gentleman after all. But I could sense his tension whenever he saw me naked, or he felt my skin against his. I could see the way I make him tremble every time he enters my room. And I could see how he was trying to conceal his desires whenever I was around. And I was enjoying watching him like that.

We talked about our intimate life or lack of it. He knows I never been with a man, but he also knows how I desire him.

And how he desired me.

But he wanted it to be special. He didn't want to force it and I should be completely ready for it. 

The annoying thing was that I was already ready for him. Since the day he told me his feelings about me, I decided to give myself to him.

So, that's why I was giving him a hard time, on purpose. I would go to bed naked, rubbing myself slowly on him. I could hear him take deep breaths and being careful where he put his hands. And on purpose, I would turn my body until his hand rests on one of my breasts.  
\- You little minx. - He would tell me before he bites my neck.

But still, he was able to resist. His lost.

After I got back to work we received news from the Wakanda's' spies, that the stolen technologies were recovered and every information outside their land was destroyed. And for that, the king decided to throw a party.

Shuri was too excited for it.  
\- Why are you so happy about the party? Isn't that usual? - I asked innocently.  
\- Not since my father died.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... - she interrupted me, smiling like crazy.  
\- Are you mad? This is good. My father didn't want us to be sad. And the first party is important, Besides... We get to wear whatever dress we want. - She was clapping her hands.  
\- Like what? Ball gowns? I never thought you're that kind of girl.  
\- And I'm not. I mean any dress you want. Come, I'll show you.

And we went shopping, like two normal girls. I never knew how it felt like and know I do. And I couldn't be happier. She showed me their small mall. But let me tell you one thing. I can't find so damn pretty clothes in our usual stores as I saw there. It was amazing. The clothes were beautiful and fancy, but she grabbed me to this particular dress boutique. The woman that worked there seemed like she knew Shuri very well.  
\- No time no see. I missed you already. And I see you brought company. Hi, I'm Onika, what are we looking for, today?  
\- Well, this is Angel, my best friend. We're having a party tomorrow. She is courting Captain Steve Rogers, can you give her something... classy but sexy? - Shuri asked with a smirk on her lips.  
\- Well... - She looked at me up and down. - I think I might have something you'd like.

I looked at Shuri with a curious look and she just continued grinning.  
\- Well, wouldn't you like to seduce your boyfriend? It will drive him nuts. Come on.

And I ended up agreeing with her and soon after Onika reappeared with a maxi brown backless dress ([You can see the dress here](https://8dbc83e1d2dbdfadeab3-9fc759db2f3226a5e513f514ecf7c220.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-866056-295522-1481961905-1d12dfbb34c9aa25bfbd60d363b79fe1.jpg)), that I immediately dressed up.

Shuri was clapping her hands and Onika was smirking.  
\- I knew it would fit you like a glove. If you like it, you can take it for free. It's my gift.  
\- Oh no. I could never accept that. - I was jumbled.  
\- Yes, you can. Princess' orders. - Shuri grinned at me and I just nodded, acknowledging I wouldn't win the fight.

We only got out of there when Shuri choose a lovely red knee-length dress that suited her just fine. Next stop was a nail salon. We both did our nails and took care of our skin and when we were done, we got back to the palace. I can't describe you how much this made me feel good, made me feel beautiful. All my life, I never really cared about beauty stuff. I barely use makeup, I barely go to the hairdresser, I don't even like to shop. But when you make time to take care of yourself, of your body and of your mental health, you feel damn good. And I found out this thanks to Shuri.  
\- What have you two been up to? - T'Challa asked us when he saw us laughing. - Do not let her be a bad influence for you, Angel. - He grinned at me and Shuri made him a "fuck" sign with her hand before going to her lab. - One day I'll punish that girl. That's not a princess' behavior!  
\- She's a wild one, isn't she? - I asked, smiling.  
\- Oh, you have no idea. - He laughed and excused himself.

I went back to work, doing my usual chores. The last few days Wakanda was in total peace. Nothing bad happened, but the security was toughened. And as my king ordered, I have been training my abilities almost every day, improving my skills. Now I can sense everyone's' presence. With a blindfold, I could tell exactly how many people were around me, who they were and even tell how they were feeling. I could sense objects and animals that were nearby and my aim was to feel any energy on the planet. I know, a little too greedy, but I was doing it for Wakanda.

As I was commanded, there was a challenge. Shuri and T'Challa wanted to know the limits of my powers, so they made me fight against their best warriors. And I beat every single one of them, in seconds, at the same time. And I didn't even move a hand. Then, they wanted to make it more challenging.  
\- You will be blindfolded this time. And you'll fight Steve. - I gasped. I didn't want to hurt him, but his relaxed nodding was motivation enough for me to accept the last challenge.

Yes, it was harder with my eyes blinded. And it was harder, knowing it was Steve. But I know he can handle it. So I gave everything I could and in 5 minutes, the challenge was finished and I had demonstrated my value.  
\- Even blindfolded you're amazing. - Steve kissed my forehead and whispered to me.  
\- Hm, we could see if I'm still amazing blindfolded in bed. - I winked at him, letting him mesmerized with my statement. 

He was about to give in to me, and he knew it. The tension between us was noticed miles and miles away and I know I was giving him a very hard time. But at the party, the next day, I wouldn't be easy on him. If he wouldn't make a move, I would.

But he surprised me that night. After dinner, he asked me to go on a walk with him, next to the river. It was a quiet night, everyone was home, sleeping or eating, so we were by ourselves. He held my hand while we were walking by the riverside. We were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. We often looked at each other and Steve would cup my cheeks and press his warm lips against mine, sending me to the clouds and above.  
\- I'm so lucky for having you in my life, you know? - He whispered. - I never thought I would find someone like you. Or that this feeling really existed. But it does and I can't grow tired of it. I love you, Angel.  
\- Good. I love you too, my Captain. - I pulled him to me to kiss him, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to a tight hug and he got back to the kiss.

When I broke the kiss he was looking at me with a malicious look.  
\- Uh-oh, what is it? - As soon as I asked, he picked me up, bride-style and entered the cold river water. - Steve, what are you doing? Crazy man!!! - But it was too late, he was already half body inside the water and let me fall. - The water is freezing!!!  
\- That's what you did when you entered my life. A cold water bath that woke me up to life. Thank you. - And he was hugging me and kissing me passionately.

I don't know how much time we stayed there. I was shivering but didn't break the kiss for a moment, until he started to walk back to the dry land, not letting go of me. As soon as his feets felt the earth he let himself fall back, pulling me with him. I fell on top of him, our clothes soaked wet, hands wandering our bodies trying to find more skin contact, legs intertwined rubbing against each other and heat starting to build all along my private parts. We were both gasping for air, the kiss was more intense and I could feel his erection right under me, showing me how he wanted me. 

I let my hand wander down his body until I reached for his shaft, which I rubbed and smile on his mouth when he made the sexiest groan I've ever heard. His hands started to go down on my back until they find my ass. He then gave me a little push, making me stand, sitting on his lap. I started to rub myself more freely on his hard cock, but he got up to a sitting position, facing me.  
\- Maybe we should take this party inside. - He gasped.  
\- As you wish, my Captain. - I got up but I missed his body the moment I got away.  
\- If you knew the effect of calling me that... - He sighed and on his eyes, there was that look again. The lust. The wild desire.  
\- Show me, then. 


	20. Chapter 20

The hot water running down our now naked bodies was so comforting, but having Steve's' arms wrapped around my waist while he was kissing me felt like true heaven. After going inside the palace, we headed towards my bedroom, soaked wet from the hair to the feet, shivering but irradiating heat from our bodies. We couldn't stay apart any longer, so we stop a few times to kiss, hug and caress each other.

After we entered the room, he surprised me, pinching me against the wall, hands unbuttoning my blouse and my pants, both heavy by the weight of water. He bent down, taking off my pants, then he looked up, staring and contemplating my naked body. He is used seeing me undressed, but that was just holy. He planted a soft trail of kisses up my legs, my tights, the middle of my panties, my belly, my breasts, my neck and finally he was back to my lips.

We took both our clothes off and his cock was still hard like moments before, or harder. I couldn't help but rub it softly, making him gasp and moan. 

He guided me to the bathroom, where the hot water warmed up our cold wetted bodies. 

Steve was planting soft kisses on my neck, but suddenly, he turned me around, rubbing himself on my ass and his hands were grabbing my breasts, while his mouth was kissing and biting my neck, making me moan. One of his hands started to get down, caressing my belly and the lower belly until he reached down for his heaven. He caressed my folds carefully, smiling whenever he heard me gasping. He rubbed slightly my clit, without pressing it too hard and then he let a finger slid down to my entrance. I was soaked wet, not because of the water, but because of what he was doing to me. Whatever it was.  
\- This is all for me? - I could only whisper a yes and he continued talking in my ears. But before he started speaking, he adjusted his hard cock against my ass and said: - This is what you do to me. I've been trying to be patient, but you are just too much. I love you... God, I love you so much.

He pulled away from me, turning off the hot water and picking up a towel. He dried my body until there's no drop of water, he approached me, grabbed me by my ass and pulled me up to his lap, putting my legs around his waist, while he kissed me and headed for my bed.

He let me fall on the bed and was immediately over me, kissing every piece of my naked body. He didn't let any part of me unkissed, as his fingers resumed playing with my wet folds. One of his fingers played with my entrance, making soft and short movements in and out, driving me crazier than I was. And he continued like that for more minutes, pleasing himself with my heavenly moans echoing inside his ears.

After all these years, frozen in the ice and then waking up in the 21st century he never thought he could achieve such contentment. He never thought he would be presented with so much pleasure and happiness. And he surely never thought he would find all this in a beautiful woman's' body. He would worship me for the rest of his life, and he would never be apart of me. Never again.

He loved me.

He wanted me.

He wanted to know how it felt to be inside me. The way my velvet would wrap around his hard member, the way I would be welcoming him with open legs. And before he knew it, he was on top of me, positioned between my legs, rubbing his cock on my wetness, making me tremble under him. Before he could advance any further he took a time to look at me in the eyes, asking for permission. The look he saw in them was enough motivation, but, either way, he wanted to hear me say it. He needed to hear me say it.  
\- Are you sure you want this? Do you want me?  
\- I love you, Steven. I never wanted anything else in my life. I just need you. All of you...

I kissed his lips with all the love I have for him as he pushes himself inside of me, slowly. Feeling him stretching my inside walls like that made me automatically widen my legs to allow him in. There was a point when he pushed more and I started to feel it. The pain. The pain before the pleasure. It felt like daggers cutting through my skin, but he didn't stop, he entered until he was fully inside me.

He never took his eyes from me. This whole time he had a caring stare, waiting for any sign of unwillingness, but there was none. Sure, there was a little pain, but he is the one I wanted. The only one I ever allowed to be this intimate with me. And that's why I put my hands on his ass, pressing him harder against me and he started to rock quickly in and out.

God knows how much he was trying to hold himself and his wild behavior. Otherwise, I would be sore and hurt after the lovemaking moment. He wanted me to enjoy this first time more than anything. So he just kissed me and tried not to grab me and fuck me until the last drop of his seed.  
\- Are you ok, Angel? Does it hurt? - He asked worried, between kisses and between breaths.  
\- It hurts a little, but it's ok. I can endure it until it starts to feel good. - He looked more worried and slowed down his pace. - No, no, no. Please don't stop Steve.  
\- I don't want to scare you... I don't want to hurt you. - He whispered, resting his forehead against mine. - But I can't contain myself any longer. I... This is so good. Please tell me this is happening.  
\- It is. - I cupped his cheeks, - I'm real. I love you so, so much... I need you to do something for me...  
\- Whatever you need. You are the love of my life, I'll do anything for you. - He was being so gentle with me and I loved him for that. But I needed more.  
\- Don't contain yourself now, please.

He widened my eyes with my request and he hesitated for a moment before he giving me an acknowledging look and his eyes darkened with lust. His whole expression darkened as he was trying to fight his wild impulses. He was a super soldier, with super strength, and he didn't want to hurt me, 'cause he knew he could. But when he heard the next two words he couldn't suppress his desires anymore.  
\- Please, Captain. 

He grabbed my waist with his two hands, with a firm grip and he hardened his thrusts, picking up a high speed in and out, over and over again, each time banging violently against my hips. I tried to shut my mouth, but I couldn't contain my moans. At first, they were a mix of pain and pleasure, seeing the good boy Steve Rogers fucking me like a wild animal, but then the pleasure was more intense, looking behind his behavior and seeing the love he was containing inside his heart.

So I couldn't be quiet. My moans were getting louder as his pace speeds up. I covered my mouth with my hand, and bite it, in order to lower the sound. But Steve took the hand away.  
\- Don't. Let me hear you.

And I couldn't deny his request.

He was reaching for his climax. His cock inside me was hard as steel, touching the right spots and he was trembling on top of me, intensifying his grip and his pace until there's no other way than let his seed spread inside me until his last drop. Just like he wanted before.

We were trying to catch our breaths, he collapsed on top of me, planting kisses on my shoulders. And in between kisses and sighings, we declared our love for each other. 

Steve suddenly stops and remained serious staring at me. His looked sent some shivers down my spine and his look told me something was worrying his mind.  
\- What is it, love?  
\- We... didn't use protection. How could I forget it? I let myself go without thinking of the consequences.

I stared blankly at him. I never told him a secret about me. And I don't know how he would react if I told him. Suddenly all of HYDRA's' doing was echoing inside my head and he must have seen the pain in on my face when he stopped his speech and furrowed his brows. I pulled him away from him, gently taking his cock off me and went for the bathroom, trying to hide my tears and saying I needed a bath.

He ran after me, entering the shower, where the water was already washing my body. He turned me around, to face him and he was perplexed and worried when he saw tears on my red eyes.  
\- Please tell me I didn't hurt you. - I just nodded no and buried my head on his chest. He didn't know what to do or what to say but he asked anyway. - What happened? Please, Angel... Tell me.  
\- I don't know if I can tell you... - I was trying to talk but all I could do was a whisper. - I don't know how much effect this will have on you. A long time ago you told me your dreams. You wanted to be happy, get married, have lots of children... But I don't know if I can give you that.  
\- What are you talking about, baby girl? Look at me. - He grabbed me by my shoulders. - I want you, no matter what. Tell me what's wrong.  
\- According to the doctors, HYDRA made sure I... wasn't able to bear a child in my womb. There's 99% of chance that I can't get pregnant. And even if I do, there's 50% chance it would be deficient and it would lead to spontaneous abortions.

He remained quiet for a moment, staring at me with an unrecognizable expression.  
\- I don't know what to say. - I lowered my head when I heard those words, fearing this was disappointing for him. - You thought what? That I would love you less now? That all my dreams were gone? Look at me. - He cupped my cheeks. - I'm already living my dream. YOU ARE my dream. Whatever has to happen it will happen, but as long as I'm with you, I am the happiest man in the universe. Now, please, tell me, did I hurt you?  
\- No, you didn't. I'm sore, but I guess it's normal. - I was now smirking with a mischievous look. - I loved to see that side of you.  
\- Don't push it. I don't want to hurt you.  
\- You can never hurt me. When I tell you not to contain yourself, I expect you to do just that. Let go of everything and give in to me.

His arms were now around my waist, pulling me closer to his lips. He couldn't grow tired of them. He just couldn't. Then he felt it again, that deep desire. And somehow when he looked to my eyes he saw it too. So he just turned me around and entered me again, from behind, while the hot water washed our bodies and disguised our moans.

When we were finally able to get out of the shower and lay on the bed, we were exhausted. I was sore, but we both were happy with this development on our relationship. 

The thing is, whenever I felt his skin touch mine or he felt mine touching his, we couldn't stop. I needed to feel him inside me, and he needed to feel the comfort of my walls around him.

We only stopped when we fell asleep on each other arms, legs intertwined and smile on our faces.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, after one more and half lovemaking sessions, Shuri sent someone call me, much to my displeasure. I was looking forward to staying in bed with Steve until the party since it was Weekend and I didn't have to work. She said there would be a hairdresser waiting for me and a makeup artist. She is unbelievable. I never felt so much love all around me. She's becoming like my sister, Steve is the love of my life, Bucky is also becoming a great friend, and Wakanda felt like home. The only things missing are my parents and my friends from New York. I missed them so much. But this was the life I chose, and therefore I can't go back. Not now.  
\- You look happy today. - Shuri stated.  
\- Why wouldn't I be happy? I have an amazing sister now. - I hugged her, much to her surprise. But she gave in to the hug and smiled. Then something occurred in her mind and she was smirking like the devil.  
\- Someone's night went well. - She noticed me blushing. - I knew it. YES YES YES. I thought the dress would break him, but it seems it wasn't necessary.  
\- Wait, the idea of the dress was to get me laid tonight? - I laughed and she mimicked me.  
\- I only wish the best for my sister. - And she hugged me before taking me to a day dedicated to beauty so we could be on our best for the party. 

Meanwhile, Steve had a meeting with the king, Bucky and some members of the other tribes, discussing some plans to secure a peace agreement with the wildlings. Bucky kept staring at his friend because he noticed a gleam on his eyes that wasn't there before. Damn, it wasn't there since he was in HYDRA's' hands. Since they were kids. He could recognize true happiness in his friend and when Steve asked to talk with the King and him alone, he couldn't tell him how much he was happy for them.

There was music everywhere in Wakanda. People were happy dancing, eating and drinking. There were flowers everywhere, adorning the landscape. 

This felt like a Disney movie. Everything was harmonious and in sync.

I was heading for the great hall inside the palace, where the main party was occurring. Shuri was by my side, beautiful as ever, smiling and waving to her people. When we entered the hall, I looked all around, eyes searching the one I wanted more than everything. 

The first I found was Bucky, very handsome in a black suit and a purple scarf above the lapel. By his side was Okoye, wearing her normal guard attire, but a cup of champagne on her hand while she was gesturing and talking with Bucky. By their side, I could see T'Challa, with his royal attire, talking and laughing with some of the guests, but no Steve.  
\- Come, let's enjoy this party. - Shuri gave me a cup of champagne and made a toast before drinking it until the end. 

We approached the king, Bucky, and Okoye, and when the King saw me, he smiled and went to the center of the room, where the band that was playing music was standing. We heard a tap on the mic and T'Challa addressed to his people. I looked all around for Steve and I found nothing.  
\- Good evening Wakanda. As you are all aware, this is the first ball since my father's' death. It still pains me to wake up every morning, knowing he's not here with us anymore. But this is no time to cry, this is time to be happy. Wakanda is prospering more than ever. People are happy. We are safe. And we have the most important thing in the world: love. Love when we look to our children and see their smiles. Love when you look into the eyes of your husband or wife, girlfriend or boyfriend. - He looked right to Nakia, the love of his life. - And all of us have witnessed one of the most beautiful love stories right here. A love that is capable to cross oceans, countries, laws of nature and every danger out there, just to be together. And for that, we are truly grateful. - He was now looking at me and even though I was smiling, I was confused as fuck. - Tonight, we celebrate love. Usually, I would be the one to open the dance floor, but today will be different. I have the honor to let love enchant our eyes and I hope you enjoy it as much as I will... WAKANDA FOREVER. - He shouted and people were shouting with him.

All around me, the crowd got away, leaving me alone in the middle. I looked around perplexed and that's when I saw the one I was looking for. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a golden scarf on his neck. He cleaned up so well, that I felt my knees weakening and failing on me. But before I fall, he was right there, hand on my waist and the other on my right hand. He started to dance and I followed him speechless.  
\- You really look stunning in that dress. - He finally said, a sparkle on his eyes and smile on his face.  
\- What are you doing? Everyone is looking at us. - I could feel my face flushing.  
\- Believe me, they're all looking at you. And I can't blame them. I can't stop looking at you. Even in darkness, all I see is you. And all I want is you. With me. - I gasped with this unexpected romantic night. This man causes me so many feelings, I can't even begin to describe. - This may not be the best time for love. We're both fugitives right now. But it doesn't change what I feel for you. I love you, Angelina.  
\- I love you, Steven. - A happy tear rolled down my cheek and he gave me a soft kiss on my lips, smiling when we broke the kiss.

He stopped dancing, everyone was staring at us and I was so embarrassed. But the moment that left me more astonished was when Steve went for his pockets and searched for something, before kneeling in front of me, opening a small box with a ring inside.  
\- Would you give me the honor of being my lovely wife?


	22. Chapter 22

His words echoed through my mind. Steven Grant Rogers, the man that made me cross the world for his love, was asking me to marry him. I don't think I will be happier than at this moment. I stared at him, bewildered, mouth opened, taking in his figure right in front of me. Kneeling on his right knee, holding a blue-stoned ring, his blue eyes shining like a million stars and a nervous smile on his face.

Even though I wasn't able to think straight, or to say words that make sense, I whispered Yes.  
\- You do? - He asked, incredulous.  
\- YES YES YES. - I was now saying it out loud and Steve had me already on his arms, kissing me with so much passion that I thought I would explode.

He pulled away and took my hand, putting the ring on my finger and then kissing my knuckles. We stared at each other for quite some time, until we heard T'Challa on the mic.  
\- Congratulations on the engagement. Let the party begin. - And he started to dance with Nakia.

The whole room was filled with couples smiling and dancing with their loved ones. There was life everywhere, happiness, love. And no matter how many people were there, all I could see was Steve and the ring in my finger. I just couldn't stop kissing him and smiling. After 5 years of being in love with this super soldier, this world-wide peace symbol, this kid from Brooklyn, I will be his wife. Could I be happier? I think not.  
\- Are you happy? - Steve asked, knowing too well the answer.  
\- You have no idea how much happy I am... I love you with all my soul and my body. - We were now dancing slow, foreheads against each other, my hands were around his neck and his hands were around my waist. - I would cross the world for you again and again... Now that I know how much happiness I can feel with you, I don't want to be without you anymore. Promise me that. Never again we'll be apart.  
\- I promise you, my love. Never again.

We were interrupted when the king wanted to make a toast in our honor. All of our friends took this time to hug us and to congratulate us on the engagement. Shuri hugged me for almost 2 minutes, she didn't move, just stayed there, embracing me and crying with all the happiness she was feeling. This was all right for me. But there was something missing. That's why I whispered to her.  
\- Can you make me three secure lines like you did before? I need to tell my family and friends about this. 

She nodded and winked at me before pulling away so it was Bucky's' turn to talk with me. He hugged me and sighed.  
\- You know? I never thought Steve would be man enough to tell you about his feelings. God knows how much I was a pain in his ass. I tried to encourage him to call you and to open his heart to you. And I could see him battling himself. His heart against his reasoning. I'm glad he found a girl like you to complete him. I couldn't be happier for you. I just wish you the best. He is my only family. Like a brother. And now, I'm going to have a sister. Thank you.

Tears were running down my cheeks. I couldn't be more overwhelmed. I felt so vulnerable. So... complete.

Did you ever have a time in your life where you looked around you, and you rested relaxed on your chair because life was perfect at that moment? This is what it felt like.

I couldn't take my eyes off him while he was smiling and talking with the king. He is so beautiful, so perfect. How could I ever be thankful enough for having him in my life?

I was snapped out of my admiration by himself. He was embracing me with his hug, kissing my head.  
\- When will we be able to get out of this party? I want to take off that dress ever since you entered the room. I wonder if your underwear matches the dress.  
\- They could match... If was wearing any. - More people come to us to congratulate us, but I sensed him tensing up, so I just smiled at them and thanked.  
\- I need to see that. Do you think they'll notice our disappearing? - His question made me laugh, but I felt myself reddening when I felt his hand grabbing my ass, very slightly.  
\- Captain, I think you're misbehaving right now.

He sighed and whispered in my ear:  
\- You know what that name does to me.  
\- Yeah, I know. - I kept smiling to the people that were passing by. - But I do think they'll start to look for us if we disappear.  
\- Damn it, I don't know how much longer I'm going to wait. - He pressed himself against my back harder.  
\- Well, you'll have to wait, either way, fiancé.  
\- That sounds perfect in your mouth. But if you keep calling me things like that, I think I'll drag you to my room.  
\- I would like to see that. - I laughed.  
\- Don't push it. - He grabbed my ass again and I could feel his almost hard shaft pressing against my buttocks.  
\- You have to calm down now. There are lots of people in the room. And children, for God's sake. - I acknowledge the embarrassment it would be if they noticed his erection.  
\- It's your fault, really.

I just laughed at him and after a while, he was good to go back to his friends at the party. I went to the girls' side but every now and then I could feel his gaze on me and I would look right into his eyes until I was snapped back to the conversation by the girls.  
\- Well, do you have any idea about how the wedding will be? - Shuri asked. - I'll pay for your dress. Is my wedding gift. - I was about to protest but she lifts her hand. - Don't argue, it's a gift, you can't return it. - So I just accepted it. - And my brother is going to offer the rest of the wedding party, so you don't have to worry about that stuff. - I was about to open my mouth to protest again. - And he is the king. You have to do as he says. - And she smiled.  
\- Thank you. I want you to be my maid of honor, then.  
\- Really? Of course, I will! And I have one more thing for you. But first, I need you and Steve. - She nodded to the King and he escorted Steve to our side.  
\- Well, I couldn't be happier for your engagement. You both have shown our people how love can win in hard times. You both helped secure this land and you brought happiness everywhere you passed. So I wanted to give you both a gift. You can accept it or refuse it. And I wouldn't be offended if you refused it. It's your choice. Since our land has laws that do not permits to extradite Wakandian criminals to other countries, I wanted to offer you Wakandian nationality. You could invite whoever you want to your wedding this way and everything will be within the right terms. What do you say?

We were both speechless with his proposition.  
\- You don't need to give me an answer right away. You can talk to each other. You are engaged now. Not only your lives will be connected, but also your souls. Do what makes you happy.

And he went back to the party that was almost coming to an end. Finally.

As soon as we had the opportunity, we ran away from the party, entered my room with half the clothes off. And while Steve was thrusting hard against me, I couldn't help but glare at the shinning ring on my hand and smile.


	23. Chapter 23

As you can imagine, we ended up accepting the Wakandian nationality, and let the world know where we were. 

But before anything became official, Shuri gave me three secure phone lines and I called the people I missed so badly. First, I called my parents and soon my mother picked up the phone. After telling her what happened she was in a mist of happiness and sadness. Her only child was a fugitive and would be living forever in a foreign country on the other side of the world. I would be marrying another fugitive and even if it was Captain America, she didn't want that for her daughter. But either way, she knew I was truly happy. She could sense it in my voice. And when I invited her for the wedding, she was crying with all the happiness she was feeling. 

My father was right by her side, mute. My mother told me he was crying, hearing my voice but he was happy for me.

So the tightness I was feeling inside my heart ceased to exist. I was afraid of their non-blessing, something that was really important for me.

After calling them I called Pepper and waited for her to pick up. But I was surprised when I heard a man's' voice. Tony's' voice.  
\- Hello? - He said, but I didn't answer. - Who's this? - I couldn't say anything. - I can hear your breathing, speak or I'm going to hung up.  
\- Hello, Tony. It's Angel.

I heard him gasping.  
\- I knew Pepper talked with you on my back!  
\- She didn't. I called her once to tell her I'm ok. But now I was calling for other reasons.  
\- Did you find your ken? You know you're an outlaw now, don't you? - He asked, almost whispering. - Is this a secure line?  
\- Yes.

He let out some air of his lungs, relaxing a little more.  
\- How are you kiddo?  
\- More than fine. But I miss home. - I sadly said.  
\- You can't come back, Angel. They would lock you away.  
\- I know. But I won't come back. And I need to tell you something. - I proceeded to tell him where I was, how the king was so good for us, how Steve and Bucky were doing just fine and about the Kind's' proposition.  
\- Even though I want to see that duo burn in hell, I'm happy for you, Angel. - He huffed.  
\- Thank you, Tony. And one more thing. Steve and I are going to get married on 3rd July. You and Pepper are invited.  
\- WHAT??? - I heard some noises on the background as if the phone fell on the floor and then I heard Pepper yelling.  
\- What are you doing? Did you pick up my personal phone? 

I heard Tony pleading.  
\- It was ringing with the awful music you have, so I had to pick it up. And you know who I'm talking with? - Silence. - Angel. And she's getting married soon.  
\- WHAT??? - I heard noises and she picked up the phone. - Is it true?  
\- Hi, Pepper. Yes, it is.  
\- YES!!!! That's amazing. When?  
\- 3rd July. I invited you and Tony. Make him come. He will tell you where I am. 3rd July, 3 PM, Wakanda. I'll be waiting for you.

Then I hung up and called NAt, receiving the same exciting voice as Pepper. When I was finally done, I relaxed in my chair, content by the outcome of the conversations. Finally, I would be able to see my parents and my good friends, with fear of being arrested. What have I done to deserve such happiness in my life? How could I be so lucky to fall in love and be loved by a man such as Steven Rogers? I have no idea, but I don't intend on wasting my time with more sorrow and sadness.  
\- Who were you talking with? - Steve interrupted my moment when he entered my room, kissing tenderly my forehead.  
\- My parents, Nat and Pepper. But I talked with Tony too. - Steve moved uncomfortably on the chair he was sitting. - He is happy for us. I made sure Pepper will bring him to our wedding.  
\- Are you sure that's a good idea?  
\- Don't worry. Pepper will put him in line. - I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his lips. - Besides, I can make him sit down all night if I want to. He doesn't know the full extension of my powers now. I could even make him dance Gangnam Style and make him forget he did it.  
\- Please, don't. That would be horrible.  
\- Yeah, I know. I'm an evil genius. But what can I say? I have to protect my future husband. - I smirked at him and he smirked back.  
\- That sounds better coming out of your mouth, future wife. - He pulled me to his lap and kissed me fervently, but we were interrupted when we heard someone coughing.

We looked back and I could see Bucky, T'Challa and Shuri. Shuri and T'Challa had a smile on her face and Bucky had a disgusting look.  
\- How long have you been there? - I asked.  
\- Long enough. - Bucky said. - I'm going to get sick being around you two. Get a room, please.  
\- I came here because Angel and I have some girls stuff to do. - Shuri interrupted, giving me a hand to get from Steve's' lap and get out of the room.  
\- Yeah go, we're going to take care of Steve. - Bucky said, smirking at him.  
\- Where are we going? - I asked Shuri when we already away from that room.  
\- We're going to do some wedding plans. Like your dress. It's my gift, remember? Aaaaand we're going to plan your Bachelor Party- She saw my surprised look and laughed. - What? You didn't think you would be marrying without having the party of your life with your sisters, did you? - When I faced palm myself she clapped her hands and jumped up and down with happiness. - It's going to be amazing!!! 

The rest of the evening went by too fast. We were actually having fun trying wedding dresses, and Shuri made sure she brought some other girls with us, like Nakia and Okeye and we the time of our lives. I wasn't the only one trying dresses, we ended up insisting with Nakia to dress some and we even took some pictures - which Shuri thought about sending to her brother, just to jeer him. - and eventually, we found the ideal wedding dress.

Shuri then invited us all to have dinner together and we ended up in a restaurant with Italian food, just how I like it. So we had a good time together, like friends, like sisters.

Just like that day, the following months passed by really fast. My relationship with Steve was fervent and sultry, kind and lovely, and I couldn't grow tired of it. My job was doing just fine and the wedding day would be in a few days when came the day of my bachelor party. And, as we were partying that day and night, Steve and the guys decided to do their party on the same date.  
\- You know what the best part will be? - Shuri asked me once with a vile smirk on her face. - I'm the princess, the king's' sister. I can do whatever I please. 

That's when I knew I wouldn't come out alive from that party and I wasn't wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

I was sleeping peacefully entangled with Steve's' legs, feeling the warmth of his body when we were suddenly woken up by a loud horn inside the room and a yelling Shuri.  
\- WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEADS. WE HAVE TO PARTY!!!

Annoyed and surprised with her behavior, I opened my eyes and saw Shuri and the girls just at our door, with flower necklaces and crowds, and all of them had a t-shirt with pictures of me and huge letters saying:

BRIDE SQUAD: Warning.

Bachelor Party in progress

I looked to Steve and saw his mocking shiny eyes looking at me with a smirk on his face, rolling my eyes, I got out of bed, heading for the bathroom but not before throwing a pillow at them for waking me up so abruptly. Before entering the bathroom I heard Steve laughing with them, which made me smile as I opened the hot water to take a quick bath.  
\- Please bring me back my fiancé in one piece, but make sure she has a good time.

When I finished my shower, Steve entered the bathroom giving me a good morning kiss and before stripping down his clothes and enter the shower. Wrapped on the towel I eyed him with hunger as the water started wetting his muscular body. I must have been staring at him for too long when I was snapped back to reality when Shuri yelled from the room.  
\- Get your ass here, girl. We have a long day ahead.

So I got out of the room, got dressed and they had a t-shirt for me. A pink one, with white letters saying "Keep Calm. I'm getting married on 3rd July." Laughing, I dressed the t-shirt and left the room for the first meal of the day. But as I followed the girls, they weren't heading for the usual room where we ate breakfast every morning. No. They got outside the building, and walked in the direction of a very expensive hotel, just outside their city.

The hotel was so elegant and full with luxury, with antique furniture, painted in gold, with expensive couches on the reception room and men dressed in cricket suits, smiling at the girls that passed by him, saying "Good Morning."

One of the men lead the way to two great doors that revealed a huge eating room, with an amazing view over Wakanda through the glass windows. The man indicated the table by the biggest window, full with lots and lots of food, juices and classical music playing on the background.  
\- So, Angel. We've been thinking. - Shuri started talking when we were already on our table devouring that delightful meal. - You and Steve weren't expecting to enjoy a honeymoon because of your... actual situation.  
\- You know we can't leave the country, Shuri. - I stated, sadness taking over me as I remember the constraints of our lives.  
\- Yes, yes. I know. But, my brother and I have been talking. I think you could have a honeymoon in a country if we can make a deal with their leaders. We tried Japan since my father T'Chaka had a great friendship with Akihito, their emperor. We plead for the sake of their friendship and asked a free pass for a week of pure peace for you both. And he ended up accepting, with great pleasure. And he even offered you a stay in his most expensive hotel in Tokyo, with a guide carefully nominated for you. So... do you like Japan?  
\- Are you mad? I love Japan. I always wanted to go there... But, Shuri, that's too much. You already made so much for me and Steve... You paid for everything. All this... - I loved around the table for the girls smiling cheerfully at me. - This is just perfect.  
\- I told you. We needed a good love story like of yours and Steve's. You made us believe in love again and you have no idea how much our people needed that. Besides, this is all we take when we day. We must well enjoy it while we can.

Grateful with her kindness, I pulled her to a deep hug, tears forming on my eyes and threatening to fall down.

We ate for about two hours on that lovely hotel, until we were all full and tired of eating.   
\- What have you planned for the after breakfast? - I asked, worried about the answer.  
\- Well, we should now have some girl time. I booked the nail and hair salon for all of us. So... let's go now! - Shuri answered.

We all followed her to the salon, where we were greeted with numerous smiles and hugs. 

I was the first to be addressed by the nail artist. She put on some fake nails and painted them in white, with beautiful dark blue designs on some of the nails and silver glitter on others. She then made me a facial treatment with different kinds of products and weird maks that let my skin shinning and healthy at the sight. I even received the most relaxing massage I've ever had, with tea in the end.

And after that girly session it was time for a proper lunch, so we went to another restaurant to eat and drink everything that we could only imagine. Only this time, they filled us with a sweet wine that we drank without restrictions. So you can imagine that after that meal we were more than happy, laughing practically about everything that we saw.  
\- You know what I have planned next? PAINTBALL!!! - Shuri started laughing.  
\- You have that here? - I asked innocently.  
\- Of course, we do. - She eyed me offensively.  
\- Well, I played paintball once. But I never did it drunk. It should be fun.

So I just followed the girls to the Paintball field, made teams and dressed up properly. It was my team against Shuri's' team and the winner would have swim naked in freezing river of Wakanda later that night. Hiding behind a small wall I was one of the few members of my team that survived to the end and Shuri's' team was really good at the game, so we were outnumbered. I could have used my powers to win but what's the fun in that?

I saw Okeye passing by me very quietly, hiding under a pile of hay. All of us had some difficulty walking and remaining serious due to the alcohol we've been drinking, so most of the members of Shuri's' team that I've eliminated were doom because they couldn't contain their laughter. But I was different, I approached Okoye from behind the hay and in a quick movement I pressed my gun and eliminated her from the game.

It took me a long to find Shuri. She climbed a tree to have a better view over the field, but I saw her between branches, with a devilish smirk on her face. Aiming for her legs, I shot a ball of paint in her direction, making her fall from the tree and into another pile of hay. 

Laughing and running, we all approached her to see if she was ok and when we got to her she was laughing like a maniac, buried deep in the hay.

\- You lost, big sis. - I stated. - Your team will be swimming naked tonight.  
\- Damn you.- She laughed. - Let's go, we have much more to do. But we need to eat something first. Aaaand drink. Come on.

And, as she said, we were delighted with delicious food and wine, too much for me if you must know. The wine was so delicious we couldn't stop drinking. But I felt ok, dizzy, but ok. But one of the girls had too much of the drink and we had to send her home.

After eating, drinking, laughing and resting, we got on the road again and we headed for the natural reservation park of Wakanda, where people raised and treated wild animals as pets, with love, caring and enough food to keep them satiated. There were tigers, panthers, elephants, snakes and much more species, used to humans and not posing as a threat to us.

We were passing through the gates of the reptile area and Shuri came up with a crazy idea.

\- Hey, what if we steal one of the deadliest snakes and got them all worried for nothing?  
\- Shuri, are you mad? They are deadliest for a reason. They kill? - I said all matter-of-fact.  
\- That's why it should be fun.  
\- Angel's' right, that's a very bad idea. - Okoye protested.  
\- Who cares? - She said with a naughty smirk on her face.

Since she wasn't hearing our reasoning, we followed her quietly as she entered the unauthorized area, opened the gate and took a snake on her hand.  
\- There there, you are safe little one. - She said to the snake. And the little creature was relaxed, resting over her shoulders looking like she was smiling back at her. Then she looked at us with her smirk. - Now, I'm going to hide and you're going to alert someone that one snake is missing.  
\- I don't know if that's a good idea. - I alerted Shuri. She gave me a "come on" face and I ended up agreeing with her. Before disappearing she gleamed at us. - Please record this.

Looking at each other with accomplice looks, me, Okeye, Nakia and the rest of the girls went back to the public area and stared at the glass in front of us. None of us made a sound, all of us petrified with Shuri's' idea. But Nakia was the strongest one and called for an employee.  
\- May I help you, my lady? - A small middle-aged man questioned her.  
\- Yes. I'm sorry if this is a ludicrous question but, aren't there suppose to be four snakes of _Bitis arietans_? I can't find the fifth one. - She said, trying too hard not to laugh on his face.  
\- Uh... - The man gazed at the glass in front of him and started counting the snakes. Confused with the lack of the last one he summoned someone on the radio and soon after someone with a protection suit entered the huge cage and started counting the snakes, finding each of them with a piece of technology that Nakia told me in my ear that is meant to find nearby animals.

The look of horror on the men faces was priceless and the way they tried no to panic made me cry so much as I tried to conceal my laughter. They looked like chickens with their heads off. And discreetly Nakia was filming the whole scene with her smartphone.

The men closed that room, terrified of the snake on the loose, searching every corner and eventually, an innocent smiling Shuri showed up by our side.  
\- What is going on? - Shuri asked.  
\- Oh princess, don't you worry. We are handling the situation.  
\- What situation? - She asked politely, approaching the snake's' cell and observing attentively the five snakes inside.  
\- We are missing one _Bitis arietans_! - Another man said with a pale expression on his facing looking like he was going to faint.  
\- Aren't there suppose to be five? - She asked.  
\- Yes, my princess.   
\- So, you can't count to five, can you? I'm counting five snakes there. Look. - She pointed to a high tree where the fifth snake was resting calmly.  
\- What? ... How-- - The men were mouth-open, wondering how the snake was up there and how the hell they didn't find it immediately.


	25. Chapter 25

Giggling like lunatics we arrived at the restaurant at 8 P.M. for a delicious dinner and, more wine.

Nothing too special, given that we ate all day, we were not hungry at all, so we went almost directly for the dessert and got out of the restaurant, heading for the fanciest bar of Wakanda. 

There was a huge line to enter the bar, but since we were with the princess, we entered as soon as we got there and much to my surprise, the bar exceeded my expectations.  
\- Drinks on the house for the princess and her friends!!! - The barman yelled and we clapped our hands.  
\- You can ask any song to the DJ, he always complies. - Shuri winked at me and went for the bar to fetch our drinks. _Something tells me I won't come out alive of this night._ I thought to myself.

After the first round of drinks, we got up from the couches and started dancing to the sound of Queen "Friends will be friends", hugged to each other, singing our asses out, feeling happiness like we never felt before.

Between music, something caught my eye. There was this young woman serving as a waitress, delivering drinks and food to the clients and there was a table full of men, teasing and playing with her in an insulting and abusive way. Okoye told me they were the gangsters of Wakanda and no matter how they punished them, they will always end up in trouble. She also told me they weren't the kind ones and whoever messed with them ended up hurt or worse. But until now they didn't have any proof of their illicit activities so they can't properly punish them. Even though I understood how dangerous those men could be when one of them squeezed her ass and the girl started crying I had enough.  
\- Oi! You. Get your asses out of this place! NOW.

They all looked at me, laughing and mocking my mad expression.  
\- What? Do you want some too? - The man asked, grabbing his crouch and getting up.  
\- Son... You don't want to piss me off. - I threatened him and now there was a crowd gathering around us.  
\- Why? You're gonna cry like that whore? - He pointed at the poor girl that was startled when everyone looked at her.  
\- Honey, did you want this man to use you and make fun of you like they were doing? - I asked politely at her and she just nodded "no". I looked at the man in front of me and stared at his eyes. - You're going to take off and never come back again, do you understand me?  
\- Who do you think you are? - He was approaching me offensively and the princess showed up.  
\- Hey, do you want to get in trouble? - Shuri asked with a mad face.  
\- Princess... I..-- The man started rambling.  
\- Not so macho now, are you? - I asked him with a mocking tone. - I told you, you are never coming back to this place again. You will never look at that young girl like that again, nor anyone else, ever again. Because if you do, I'm going to be there. And things will get really ugly.  
\- And what could a little thing like yourself do to a beast like me? - His friends started laughing and they ceased their laughing faces to perplexed ones.  
\- Do you really want to find out? - I focused really hard on the man in front of me and soon after his pants started to get wet. I was making him piss himself in front of everyone, laughs bursting all around us.

The man looked at me with a confused and embarrassed expression, hurrying to leave the bar along with his friends, scared I would do the same to them. The young girl approached me and with a shy expression thanked me for helping her.  
\- Aren't you a treat? - The barman said to me and then yelled to his bar. - One round on the house! - And the room echoed with screams and claps and celebration.  
\- I don't feel like being here anymore. - I said to the girls.  
\- Where do you want to go now? - Nakia asked me.  
\- Well, I'm drunk and probably will forget half of this party, but I don't forget we still have a bet to pay off. Shuri, girls, river, now. - I commanded laughing with the remained members of my paintball team.

So we left the bar and went like lunatics throughout the streets of Wakanda, chanting and dancing towards the riverside. Some people would come to the window to see what was that noise but when they saw the princess they would apologize for interrupting the festivities. But when we got to the river something caught our attention and we hide behind a wall. On the river we saw the guys on their Bachelor Party, doing the same we were about to do - taking a shower in the cold river, naked.

Looking mischievous at each other, all of us thought about the same thing - Steal their clothes. But there was a tiny bitsy problem: the clothes were near the line of water and if we even managed to get close to them, they would notice us grabbing them. So, I remembered of using my powers to move the clothes toward us.  
\- Well, I can use my powers to steal them, but with one condition. - They all looked at me expectantly - my fiancé's' clothes stay there.  
\- Deal. Do it then. 

And with a little bit of focus, the clothes started moving very gently over the green grass until they reached our feet. And we watched as they played with each other on the water, swimming, throwing water at each other... Just like children.

Finally, after a while, they decided to get out of the water one after one and their expression was just hilarious. The panic on their faces and the smirk on Steve's' knowing very well who did that were so funny that we had to cover our mouths in order to not be heard by them. All of them, except for Steve, entered the cold water again, ashamed of being seen by anyone who passed by the local.

And to be worse, I decided to play even more with them as I transferred their clothes back to the grass, spreading them on a long trail along the riverside. After seeing them, stumbling and bumping against each other was enough, so we just lay on the floor laughing and crying out loud.

We could handle it anymore, my belly was hurting with all the laughing and when I calmed down and opened my eyes, there was a pissed off Bucky and T'Challa and a laughing Steve in front of us.  
\- You think this was funny? - Bucky asked.  
\- Yes, it was. You should have seen the look on your faces. - Shuri laughed uncontrollably, grabbing her stomach.  
\- You so gonna pay for that. How did you steal our clothes without us noticing you? - He asked and all their heads turned in my direction and I just shrugged. And that's when panic installed on my face. The guys glanced at each other with a creepy look on their faces and approached us quickly, grabbing and placing us over their shoulders. Steve got me, T'Challa got Nakia and Bucky got Shuri as the other girls started running just in time.  
\- Put me down. I wasn't planning on taking a cold shower!!! - I yelled but Steve slapped me on my ass.  
\- You shouldn't have stolen our clothes, then. - Bucky added.  
\- Party poopers - I pouted and an outcry escaped my mouth as I felt the cold water freezing my body. I looked at Steve, trying to keep a serious expression, - You're gonna pay for that.  
\- Will I? - He asked with his shiny blue eyes staring at mine, showing love and caring, as his hands embraced my waist and pulled me for a deep kiss. - Remember when we took a bath in this same river a few months ago?  
\- How can I forget? - I smiled at the kiss.  
\- Maybe we can repeat. What do you say? - He opened his eyes, melting me instantly and smiled deeply.  
\- Guys? - I said out loud without taking my eyes off Steve's'. - I think we're gonna call it a night. We're tired and need to sleep. - And we started running to the riverside.  
\- Yeah, right. Sleep. I think we're gonna stay a while longer just to let you snore in peace. - Bucky said with his mocking tone as they all watched us leave in a fast pace towards the palace and towards our room. 

And I don't why something tells me we won't be ending our night so soon.


	26. Chapter 26

The wedding day finally arrived.

You could think we would all be nervous about it, but - I speak for myself -, I felt fortunate to marry the love of my life. And I couldn't wait to be called his wife, having our family and friends living the moment with us and celebrating our love. Everything that I've been through was totally worth it. I finally found the one to share my life with.

The only thing we should be apprehensive about was Tony's' presence. And for that, I was deeply nervous. But I know Pepper would put him in line and I trust her with the task.

So, late that morning there was a foreign airplane landing on Wakanda, the guards and the king already waiting to welcome them to their land, exhilarated for finally meeting my parents and my dearest friends.  
\- Welcome to Wakanda. - T'Challa received them with a smile on his face and Pepper was the first to step closer to say hi.  
\- Hi, I'm Pepper Potts. This is my fiancé, Tony Stark. - Tony approached the king and eyed him attentively from behind his blue-shaded sunglasses, while he held his hand to greet T'Challa.  
\- Aw, I've heard a lot about you two. - He eyed the blonde woman behind them and smiled. - And you must be Natasha Romanoff, am I right?  
\- Yes, I'm Natasha. And this is Mr. and Mrs. Silva, Angel' parents. - Nat introduced my parents to the kind and, once again, he smiled kindly at them.  
\- Welcome. You have such a lovely daughter. You should be proud of her and what she achieved. - T'Challa said while he was escorting the visitors to his home.  
\- Yes, a wanted daughter, very proud. - Tony murmured under his breath and Pepper gave him a poke with her elbow, throwing him knifes with her mad look.

The king himself showed my family and friends some of the most important points of Wakanda, especially inside the castle, where the ceremony would be held. He escorted them to a room full of food, which they widened their eyes when they saw the roundtables with the most delicious appetizers. There were already some people inside the room, eating, chatting and enjoying the good background music, eyeing curiously the new guests.  
\- So, this is supposed to be a technology advanced land. I suppose you have a lab? - Tony asked, still with his sunglasses on.  
\- Oh, yes. Come with me. For what Angel told me you will like my sister Shuri. She's the brain of the family. - He smiled, patting him on his shoulders, pressing them gently to start walking with him. - Don't tell her I said that.

My parents, Nat and Pepper stayed on the room, enjoying the food and already interacting with the Wakandian people, delighted with all the heart-warming land.

Meanwhile, I was getting all suited up for the wedding, - hair and makeup on point -, while we were eating some pizza before dressing the wedding gown and get ready for the ceremony. Someone knocked on my door, asking for permission to get in. It was one of the female guards, with a paper on her hand and an open smile on her beautiful face.  
\- Excuse me, your fiancé asked me to give this to you. - And she handed me the paper.

I opened the paper and smiled warmly when I recognized his handwritting.  
_Can wait to see you on that dress. See you at the altar._  
_With love,_  
_Your future husband._

The guard stood there watching me and when I finished reading the letter I smiled and thanked her, but she didn't leave the room immediately:  
\- Also, I'm to inform you that your guests have finally arrived and already made friends in Wakanda. They are expecting to see you. Do you wish me to call them here, or you prefer to see them at the ceremony?  
\- Well, I've waited months to see them. Maybe an hour more won't hurt anyone. - She bowed and prepared to leave the room. - Mawlekye, is Tony doing ok? He isn't making a mess, is he?  
She smiled oddly at me. - Your friend is already working in the lab with Shuri. I think you found her a best friend. - And she left, leaving me bewildered.  
\- See? Everything is going just fine. Trust him. - Nakia tried to relax me, but I knew Tony too well to know he wouldn't end the night without his inopportune criticisms. 

So we spent the next hour, laughing and chatting with each other. I told them the most embarrassing moments I witnessed, including when he threw a party and ended up wasted on the couch, so we painted his face with invisible fluorescent inks and the next day he made a presentation in front of clients with a cat mustache without knowing. Or when we set an alarm on his cell phone for 3 A.M. and he went to take a shower thinking it was time to get up for a very important meeting he would have that morning. 

And when the clock marked 2.45 P.M. they helped me get inside my simple laced-wedding dress ([you can see the dress here](http://almaj.co.nz/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/6643.1510169875.0.jpg)), put on my humble silver jewelry and pick up my bouquet of red tulips, while I watched the result in the mirror as everything went to its place. 

There was another knock on the door while my bridesmaids were almost crying of happiness. It was time to go and the bells started playing music, announcing the beginning of the ceremony. Taking a deep breath I walked out of that room, surrounded by my girls and as I walked through the corridors everyone who saw me passing by would gasp in amazement.  
\- Your father is expecting you. He will take to the altar. Are you ok? - Shuri asked, smiled but a little worried as she saw me starting to get nervous.  
\- Yes, yes. - I snorted and muffled a laugh. - It's just... This is too good to be true. I'm afraid to hit my head really hard on the bedside table and wake up from this dream.  
\- Look, - She grabbed me by my shoulders. - Your life is full of pain and sadness, but also joy and love. This is all becoming real. This is your life now. Go and live it. Are you ready?  
\- Yes, I am ready since the day I met him. 

I smiled and the rest of the bridesmaid escorted me to the entrance of the church, where my father was already waiting for me, hand behind his back, walking nervously from one side to the other, while my mother was telling him to relax at the same time she was nervous too. When my mother turned around to face us, she patted on the shoulders of my father, making him turn around and open his mouth. 

In front of him was their only daughter. Born and raised from their love. The woman in front of them was still their little baby that would smile even in the dark times. That brought them peace with a simple laugh. That little girl was now a young woman, to get married and even though I was seen as a criminal in our homeland, they wouldn't change anything if that meant I was happy. And they could see how I was shining with joy. 

Running to hug me, my parents cried, relief for seeing their daughter dressed in white in front of them, but they had a huge smile on their faces.  
\- I missed you so much. - I said, hugging them tightly, trying to hold back my tears and not ruin my makeup.  
\- We prayed for you. We missed you... so, so much, baby girl. - My mother said between sobs.  
\- Are you happy, little monkey? - My father asked.  
\- Yes, I am. Very much. 

And that was enough for them.

So they got themselves together and my father entwined his arm with mine, heading for the entry door, holding me tightly so I wouldn't fall. And when the doors finally opened and the bridesmaid started their march, everyone's' head turned around, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

And that's when I finally felt nervous and my stomach twisted with excitement for the thing you could dream about...

_**I was getting married to Steven Grant Rogers. The Captain America.**_


End file.
